


A Stolen Heart

by nanors123



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanors123/pseuds/nanors123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Farkas runs into Eleanea and she brings him more trouble than it's worth. Even though he know's she is trouble he decides to help her. She's a thief who has stolen a ton of treasure but the one treasure she stole from him was his heart. THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND BAD LANGUAGE. ELEANEA IS NOT DRAGONBORN SHE IS SIMPLY JUST AN OC FROM SKYRIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Farkas fan fic with my OC Eleanea. Enjoy the story!

It was a fairly warm day in Skyrim, the wind was barely blowing and the sun was high in the sky with no clouds around it. Farkas sighed wiping the sweat away from his forehead, he just got done taking out some bandits near Riverwood and was now heading back home. 

It had been a few months since they’ve gotten back from helping Krissy and there was still no word of her, he sighed looking down at the ground a bit. 'I wonder if Vilkas is off looking again today.’ He thought to himself shaking his head, if Krissy wanted to be found she would show up he thought he should just give up but he knew his brother was way too stubborn for that.

Farkas took out his water container taking a drink out of it, he closed his eyes feeling cool water drops running down his chin. He suddenly felt a blow hit him in the chest making him choke on his water, he fell to the ground landing on his bottom. “Hey!” He called out looking up but there was no one there, he furrowed down his eyebrows turning his head back. He sighed seeing it was Eleanea. “Sorry mate!” She called back to him rushing off.

Farkas got up to his feet dusting himself off. “What is she up to now.” He said crossing his arms watching her run off. “Get her!” He heard a mans voice call out from behind him, he turned his head seeing a group of men with their weapons out running past him and chasing after her. Farkas sighed scratching the back of his. “I’m gonna regret this.” He quietly said running off after them.

Eleanea ran through the trees jumping over rocks and fallen limbs on the ground. She tried running around a tree to circle back but someone stuck their arm out hitting her straight in the face knocking her down on the ground. “Got you bitch!” A man yelled stepping out from the tree. Eleanea slowly sat up looking up at him, she placed her hand on her nose and than looked at it seeing blood. 

They all began to surround her grinning and laughing at her. 'Well shit.’ She thought to herself looking at all of them. “Come quietly sweet heart and I wont let my boys have a go at you before we take you to the boss.” A man said walking past the others, by the look of his armor he seemed to be the leader of this little group. 

Eleanea just grinned at them, he sneered at her and quickly kicked her in the face with his foot knocking her back down. “Still think this is funny?” He knelt down beside her. “Hey!” They all turned around seeing Farkas standing their with his great sword out. “Get away from her!” He shouted at them, they all just laughed at his remark. 

The leader just smirked getting up walking out in front of them all. “Or?” He raised an eyebrow at him. “I kill you all.” Farkas glared at all of them. 'Idiot.’ Eleanea thought to herself slowly sitting up, she had more blood running down from her nose and a bruise forming on her upper cheek. 'He can’t possibly take them all by himself..’ She slowly began to get up reaching for her weapons but froze once she realized they were no longer with her. 'Dammit I forgot that I dropped them...’ She bit her lip.

She quickly looked around searching for anything becoming desperate. The leader just spat out at him taking out his sword. “Kill him.” He gestured to his men, they all quickly ran out towards Farkas. “Now where was I-” He began to say turning back to Eleanea but was quickly cut off by her hitting him in the face with a giant branch. He fell to the ground with his hand up to his face, Eleanea couldn’t help but laugh as she took his sword from his hand.

Some men turned around seeing she was up, they quickly charged at her but she dodged their attacks quickly kicking her leg up kicking one straight in the jaw, and than she turned around stabbing the sword right through the gut of one of them. Farkas cut his way through making his way to Eleanea standing at her back slashing at anyone who got too close.

Farkas thrusted his sword into what seemed to be the last one and than kicked him down sliding his sword out of him. Eleanea turned her head seeing that the leader was fleeing, she sighed in relief dropping the sword onto the ground and falling over onto her knees. She held her head feeling it begin to hurt. Farkas quickly went to her kneeling down at her side. “You okay?” He asked examining her, he saw the dried blood from her nose along with a new forming bruise on it and the dark bruise on her cheek. “I am now.” She gave him a crooked smile and than fell over onto him feeling herself become light headed. 

Farkas quickly caught her looking at her a bit worried. “Alright come on lets get you cleaned up.” He picked her up getting off of the ground, he looked around and than began to walk carrying her in his arms. He found a nice shady spot not too far from the road and far enough from the bodies they left behind. He carefully sat her down on the ground leaning her back up against a tree, he set his bag down and began to dig through it.

Eleanea slightly sat tilted her head up looking at him. “Am I glad you were the one I bumped into.” She said giving him a small smile. “More like shoved down.” He replied pulling his water container out along with a cloth. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Why is it that every time I see you, you’re in some kind of trouble.” He scooted over pouring some water on the cloth ringing it out.

Eleanea furrowed down her eyebrows. “Not every time.” She objected watching him. “Oh yea that’s right, last time I saw you, you left us in a crumbling down ruin.” Farkas began to carefully wipe the dried blood off of her face. “The crumbling part wasn’t my fault! You were the ones who triggered that trap I barely made it out myself, and besides I knew you would get out and I gave the shield back!” She crossed her arms wincing a bit from him slightly touching her bruise.

Farkas stopped for a moment shifting his eyes down and than looked back up at her. “You mean you gave the shield back to Krissy?” He asked raising his eyebrows. “Yea who else?” She looked at him a bit confused. “So you knew where she was?’ He asked her feeling his excitement rise a bit. “Yea?” She looked at him a bit weird. “I’ve been actually keeping tabs on her ever since.” She shrugged. Farkas’s eyes got wide. “Why haven’t you told us!?” He demanded making her jump a bit at his sudden out burst.

Eleanea blinked even more confused. “I didn’t know that you guys didn’t know, I thought you did.” She furrowed down her eyebrows a little. Farkas sighed. “Sorry it’s just that my brother has been looking for her ever since and had no luck.” He looked down for a moment, he looked back up continuing to wipe the blood off of her face. “Do you know where she is now?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

Eleanea shook her head shifting her eyes away a bit. “No, about a week ago I lost track of her, she seemed to disapear. How did Vilkas loose her?” She asked looking back up at him. “We got separated when we were fleeing from the ruin and haven’t seen or heard from her ever since.” Farkas cleared his throat tilting her head to the side examining the bruise on her cheek.

Farkas let go of her chin and handed her the water container, she gladly took it taking a much needed drink of water. “Why did you give the shield back?” He asked her furrowing down his eyebrows, she just shrugged taking another big drink of water. Farkas couldn’t help but smile a bit putting the cloth back into his bag. “So what kind of trouble are you in now and with who?” He hesitantly asked her but his curiosity got the best of him.

Eleanea smiled a bit handing him back his water container. “It was never different.” She shrugged crossing her arms. “What do you mean?” He asked a bit confused. “I’ve been hired too get something valuable for someone, but I sold the thing instead and told him he could stuff it and that I was done helping him. He didn’t like that.” She looked away sighing quietly. “Helping who? You with the Thieves Guild or something?” Farkas raised his eyebrows keeping his eyes on her. “Hah! My friend that’s an insult, they wish they were as good as me!” She couldn’t help but laugh turning her head back to him. 

Farkas scratched his head feeling even more confused but he just sighed looking down. “Well than I’m not sure I even want to know.” He looked away tapping his finger on the container thinking a bit. Eleanea looked down at the ground biting her lower lip hesitantly wanting to ask him a question. “I’m heading back to Jorrvaskr, I want you to come with me.” Farkas spoke quickly looking at her, Eleanea looked up a bit surprised. “Why?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Farkas gave her a small smile. “To make sure your okay and that there’s no more of those guys around, I’ll keep you safe.” He got up holding his hand out to her, Eleanea looked down at his hand and than back at his face slowly taking it. He pulled her to her feet, she dusted her self of. “Keep me safe? Please.” She chuckled a bit crossing her arms looking at him. Farkas couldn’t help but smirk a bit picking up his bag throwing it over his shoulder. They both began to walk heading towards Whiterun.

A couple hours have passed when they had reached Whiterun, they both walked through the gate making small talk. Eleanea stopped walking for a moment and began to look around at everything. “You okay?” Farkas asked looking back at her. “Yea, it’s just been a long time since I’ve been here.” She crossed her arm raising an eyebrow looking at the buildings. “Yep still a dump.” She laughed out walking past him, Farkas just shook his head and followed next to her.

They walked around Jorrvaskr being greeted by Ria and Aela, Ria was training and Aela was sitting at one of the tables drinking some mead. She slightly looked up raising an eyebrow at Eleanea in question. “Your back later than expected.” Aela said putting down her mug. “Ran into some trouble.” Farkas replied walking past her, Eleanea chuckled a bit following close behind him. Farkas reached for the door but stopped turning his head towards Aela a bit. “Is Vilkas here?” He asked her. “Yea I think he’s inside somewhere.” She replied watching Eleanea closely.

They both walked inside, Ria and Aela exchanged looks and than looked back to the door. “Think Farkas got himself a girl?” Ria asked raising an eyebrow. “That would be weird.” Aela said turning back around picking up her mug.

Farkas looked around seeing a few companions sat down at the table but he didn’t see Vilkas. 'Must be downstairs.’ He thought to himself, he waved his hand gesturing Eleanea to follow him. “Are you taking me to your quarters?” She joked with a grin form on her face. “You wish.” Farkas replied. “Me?!” She laughed out following him downstairs.

They both walked downstairs and down the hall. “Vilkas!” Farkas called out down the hall heading towards his room. “Uh.” Eleanea objected as she stopped walking, Farkas turned around raising an eyebrow at her. “I don’t think he’d really wanna see me.” She scratched her cheek looking away. “You scared?” He chuckled out. “No.” She crossed her arms sneering at him a little. 

Vilkas popped his head out from behind the wall and quickly glared over seeing Eleanea. “You!” He called out charging over. “Aw I missed you too!” She gave him a big smile looking at him. Farkas raised his hand up stopping his brother, and than turned glaring a bit at Eleanea’s smart mouth. She just shrugged looking away. “It’s your fault!” Vilkas pointed towards Eleanea with a deep glare. “You might have to narrow that down for me mate.” Eleanea looked back at him tilting her head.

Vilkas took a step forward but Farkas stopped him. “Where do I start!?” Vilkas shouted out at her in anger. “Vilkas!” Farkas yelled at his brother catching his attention. “Vilkas calm down.” Farkas grabbed his shoulder giving it a squeeze, Vilkas shifted his eyes over to Eleanea and than back to Farkas. “If she hadn’t of-” He began to say but Farkas cut him off. “Relax! Vilkas Eleanea has some news to give you.” Farkas turned around looking at her clearing his throat.

Eleanea furrowed down her eyebrows at him. “That’s why you brought me here?” She felt a bit upset by it but just shrugged it way, she looked away from him. “What do you want me say?” She asked him. “What you told me what else?” Farkas said furrowing down his eyebrows. “Why can’t you just tell him yourself? You don’t need me here to do it.” She turned away beginning to walk down the hall but Farkas grabbed her arm stopping her. 

She looked at him looking down at his hand and than back up to him. “Because I want you to tell him your the one who knows where Krissy was last, and I can’t let you go back out there until I understand more of what kind of trouble your in.” Farkas looked at her. “You knew where she was and didn’t even bother to tell us?!” Vilkas felt his heart begin to beat against his chest as he walked closer to her. 

Eleanea yanked her arm away and looked away from them both. “It’s not my fault you suck at keeping track of her, am I suppose to believe you actually care for her?” Eleanea snapped her head back towards him grinning a bit. “What-You!” Vilkas glared at her but Farkas just raised his hand again to stop him. “Seriously?” He furrowed down his eyebrows at her. She just shrugged looking away again. “How hard is it to find someone? I thought the companions were suppose to be good.” She kept her eyes away from them.

Farkas looked down sighing rubbing his forehead. 'Well this is not good.’ He thought to himself slowly looking back up. “Why did you even bring her here Farkas? She’s not going to help anyone but herself.” Vilkas glared at her. Eleanea snapped her head back towards him. “Don’t talk like you know me! You don’t know you me you twit!” She yelled at him glaring right back at him. “You wanna know where she was?” She raised her eyebrows at him. 

Vilkas clenched his jaw looking at her. “Stuff it!” She yelled at him quickly walking away from them both. “Eleanea wait!” Farkas called out to her, he quickly looked back at his brother seeing him turn and walk towards his room. Farkas sighed deeply running down the hall and up the stairs after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkas ran up the stairs but stopped seeing Eleanea stopped on the steps and peaking up. “What-” He began to say but she quickly cut him off. “Shh.” She placed her hand up watching. Farkas looked up over the stairs seeing Torvar talking to what seemed to be one of the guards. “I need to search the building.” The guard said a bit irritated. “My ass! For what!” Torvar crossed his arms sneering at the guard. “The guards have no business among the companions.” He said looking the guard up and down.

The guard sighed his aggravation only getting worse. “That’s no guard..” Eleanea whispered sinking down a bit, Farkas looked at her a bit confused. “Than who is he?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “His name is Gorjim, he works for..for the guy who’s now after me. If he sent Gorjim after me than he is really not happy.” She sighed looking at him. “How do you know it’s him in disguise?” Farkas asked looking back up. “Look at his face, see that scar that starts from the bottom of his eye and goes all the way down his cheek?” She pointed at him. “Yea?” Farkas slightly looked at her. “I gave that to him.” She snickered a bit.

She sighed sitting down on the steps. “He’s not going to go away..” She whispered looking down. “I’ll make him go away.” Farkas said quickly walking up the stairs, Eleanea watched him a bit surprised. Farkas walked up to Torvar and Gorjim. “Is there a problem?” Farkas asked crossing his arms looking at the man before him.

Gorjim looked Farkas up and down and sneered a bit. “I’m here on behalf of the guard and we believe your harboring a criminal.” He said looking around. Farkas and Torvar exchanged looks and than looked back at him. “Your mistaken there is no criminal here.” Farkas said keeping his eyes on him. Gorjim furrowed down his eyebrows. “I know your lying.” He said quietly but threatening. Farkas glared at him. “I don’t want to have to repeat myself.” Farkas took a step closer to him, he was short compared to Farkas. Farkas towered over him.

Gorjim just sighed turning around and walking out of the door. “Bastard thinking he can come in here with authority.” Torvar mumbled walking away. Farkas walked back over to the stairs, Eleanea stood up smiling at him. “Thanks for that!” She said. “Now you really do owe me.” Farkas crossed his arms, Eleanea sighed looking down. “And here I thought you did that because you cared..Fine.” She wrinkled up her nose at him and turned walking back down stairs. 'I didn’t say I didn’t.’ Farkas chuckled a bit following behind her.

They both walked down the hall and turned going into Vilkas’s room, Vilkas looked up and sneered seeing Eleanea. “You’re still here?” Vilkas looked away. Eleanea crossed her arms keeping her eyes on him. “Do you wanna know or not?” She said slightly shifting her eyes up to him, Vilkas sighed and turned his head. “Please.” He said with a serious voice.

Eleanea took a chair and swung it around taking a seat in it. “I never talked to her, I only saw her once and the rest of the time I just had people keep tabs on her.” Eleanea shrugged leaning back in the chair crossing her arms. “Why?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Because I was curious.” She looked away. “Anyways, I was walking down the road and saw a couple of guys carrying her at Rorikstead taking her to some house, that’s when I returned the shield.” She looked down at her lap.

Vilkas was a bit surprised by that. “Than after that I found out that she was in Windhelm doing I don’t know what, and than after a while I found out she was in Solitude, and than out near Dawnstar than after that I don’t know.” She shrugged looking back up at him. Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking away. “I feel more confused than I did before..” He mumbled scratching his head.

Eleanea sighed a little. “Like I said I don’t know what she was doing or what she is doing now.” She looked over at Farkas. “Well at least it’s a start.” Vilkas said getting up from his bed beginning to gather some things. “What are you doing?” Farkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows watching his brother. “I’m going to Windhelm, Solitude, and Dawnstar.” Vilkas said plainly packing some things up. 

Eleanea quickly got up from the chair turning to Vilkas. “Don’t you think if she wanted to be found she would of already showed up.” Eleanea looked at him hesitantly. Vilkas just glanced at her and than back at what he was doing. “I don’t care.” He said grabbing his weapon placing it on his back. “Vilkas..” Farkas said shaking his head. “I’m going Farkas, I’m going to find her no matter what, so I’m going to start at Windelm see if I can get any information.” Vilkas threw the bag over over his shoulder. 

Eleanea looked away tapping her fingers on her leg feeling a bit nervous now. “Your search will only be a needle in a haystack you know that right.” She spoke out stopping him from walking out the door. Vilkas stopped for a moment slightly turning his head towards her. “I’ll pull every straw out if I have too.” He said quietly, he turned back around walking through the door and down the hallway. ‘I don’t care how long it’ll take me..’ He thought to himself.

Farkas and Eleanea both walked out from the room watching him walk away. “Do you want me to help you?” He called out to his brother, Vilkas raised a hand up behind him. “You seem to have enough trouble on your hands, don’t worry about it.” He called back walking up the stairs closing the door behind him. “Did he mean me?” Eleanea tilted her head a bit, Farkas shifted his eyes to her and than looked back down the hall.

Eleanea scratched the back of her head looking away. “Well, if that’s all than I’ll be on my way.” She quickly began to walk away, Farkas reached out gently grabbing her arms stopping her. “No you don’t.” He said, she turned looking at him raising an eyebrow. “What more do you want me to do?” She pulled her arms away tilting her head at him. “How about you explain your situation to me.” Farkas crossed his arms looking at her.

Eleanea couldn’t help but smile a bit, she looked away from him. “It’s just a situation.” She shrugged, Farkas sighed a bit annoyed. “Just tell me, I can help you.” He said stepping to the side closer to her making her look at him. “Why?” She asked him raising an eyebrow. “Because..” Farkas said not really sure how to respond to that. Eleanea chuckled a bit. “Don’t strain yourself, I can handle it on my own.” She turned to walk away but Farkas quickly grabbed her again so she wouldn’t. “I want to help.” He said clenching his jaw a bit, Eleanea kept her face away from him thinking for a moment.

She turned to him examining him a bit. “I feel like this is more serious than any other trouble you get into.” Farkas said slowly lowering his hands from her. “I didn’t like the look of that guy, who ever your in trouble with I can help you, but I need you to explain it to me.” He said looking into her eyes. “But if you get involved than you’ll just find yourself dealing with it as well.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t care.” He quickly answered her surprising her a bit. “It’s not yours to deal with..” She whispered looking down, he furrowed down his eyebrows seeing the fear on her face.

She just quickly looked up giving him another smile. “Fine you wanna help I’ll let you help.” She sighed jokingly as if it were a hassle. Farkas couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Like I was going to give you a choice.” He gave her a crooked smile, he gestured her to follow him and she did. They both walked into his room, Farkas shut the door behind him and than pulled out a chair taking a seat, Eleanea sat herself down on his bed bouncing up and down a bit. 

Farkas examined her closely. “Now explain.” He said crossing his arms. “I like it when you get commanding.” Eleanea grinned tilting her head at him. “I’ve...worked for this guy named Luyi for years...I told him to stuff it and now he had it out for me.” She shrugged. “That’s about it.” She looked away, Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows keeping his eyes on her. “There’s more to it than that.” He leaned forward resting his arms down on his knees. “Nope.” She quickly answered him keeping her eyes away from him, she refused to talk about it anymore, she refused to remember. 

She looked down a bit feeling her stomach begin to turn and her heart begin to drop a bit. Farkas raised an eyebrow noticing the look on her face. “I may not be very smart but I know your lying, I can see it.” He got up from the chair walking over to the bed taking a seat next to her. Eleanea bit her lower lip quickly turning her head away from him, she clenched the bottom of her leather dress. “It’s not important, the only thing that’s important is that we take care of him before he takes care of me.” Her voice became shaky.

Farkas grabbed her chin turning her head to look at him, his eyes locked onto hers. “I won’t let anything happen.” He said to her comforting her a bit. Eleanea felt her face begin to grow warm and small butterflies rise in her stomach, she had known Farkas for awhile now though they didn’t see each other much they did exchange letters from time to time. She found it hard to not think about him sometimes, she had to talk to him somehow and surprisingly he would return letters to her.

She sighed shifting her eyes down a bit but brought them back up to his, she loved looking into his eyes. They seemed to sparkle when the light hit them just right and his deep voice always made her heart leap in her chest but the feeling would always fade when she knew he would never really go for a girl like her, but it wasn’t her fault the way she was. But she still flirted with him regardless of the reality of the situation.

A small smile curved down her face. “Though if anyone was to take care of me I’d prefer it to be you.” She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward a bit biting her lower lip. Farkas lowered his hand clearing his throat looking away from her. She sighed quietly looking to the ground, she remembered the first time she had met him like it was just yesterday.

She was wounded badly and close to death, she remembered looking up seeing a big blurry figure rush over to her and pick her up with strong arms. He stayed by her side until she was back to full health and after that it just seemed like they started to always run into each other. Even though every time he ran into her after that she was in some kind of trouble or was getting into trouble, he must of thought very poorly of her. She sighed again shaking the thoughts out of her mind.

Farkas slowly turned his head towards her examining her a bit, he found her to be very attractive which was weird for him. He was never against elves but it was strange that he found himself getting feelings for one well, half a one. He remembered that she was more Breton than Wood elf, the only thing that gave it away that she was part elf were her pointy ears, other than that she just looked like a Breton woman.

He kept his eyes on her examining her facial features and her form, he wanted nothing more than to help her and maybe be with her someday but he knew getting involved with a girl like this would be trouble, but a big part of him didn’t really care. He cleared his throat again grabbing her attention, she quickly looked at him. “Well where should we start?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him. “We start with grabbing his attention.” She scooted back on the bed a bit crossing her legs resting her hands on her knees. 

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows in question. “Why not just find where he is and take him out?” Farkas asked. “Because that would be stupid, he might be a son of a bitch but he’s a smart one. He knows that I know he had people out for me so he’ll just be expecting it and will have a trap laid out.” Eleanea laid down on the bed stretching her legs out hanging them over the edge of the bed. “We need to weaken him from the side line and than have him come out for us.” She closed her eyes putting her arms under her head.

Farkas looked at her running his eyes down her body, she had a small form but a really nice body. He had to hold himself back from laying on top of her to kiss her, he forced himself to look away clenching his jaw. “I’ve already dug up some important operations he has, we can start there.” She opened her eyes looking at him, Farkas looked down thinking for a moment. “That sounds like a good plan to me but where are we to go to do these things?” Farkas slightly turned his head looking down at her. “First place we go to is Riften, I know some people there who can help.” She sat up a bit leaning back using her arms to keep her propped up. “Alright than, we can head out tomorrow.” Farkas cleared his throat shifting around in his spot a bit.

Eleanea tilted her head noticing his movements. “Uncomfortable?” She asked him giving him a small grin. Farkas cleared his throat again scratching the back of his head. “No, just ah..hungry.” He kept his eyes away from her, every time he looked at her the way she was positioned made him feel uncomfortable in his pants. 

Eleanea raised an eyebrow at him. “We can stay here tonight, I’ll stay in Vilkas’s room and you can stay in mine.” Farkas got up grabbing a few things. “You mean you don’t want to share?” She jokingly gave him a sad look, Farkas slightly looked at her giving her a small smile. “Not tonight.” He said grabbing a pair of cotton pants. “Maybe some other time.” He couldn’t help but say giving her a bigger smile. “Is that a promise?” She tilted her head at him. Farkas just chuckled walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

They both spent the night at Jorrvaskr and left early with the sun barely peaking in the sky. Eleanea stretched her arms in the air deeply yawning, Farkas slightly glanced at her and than looked down at her new swords strapped to her waist. The companions had a ton of extra weapons so it wasn’t that big of a deal to give her a couple swords.

They both walked by the stables and to the carriage. “Need a ride?” He said looking down at them. “Riften.” Eleanea said handing him some coin, they both walked around it and jumped in the back of the carriage and took their seats. Eleanea looked up at the sky seeing it slowly start to turn a light orange. “Hopefully we can get there by sometime in the afternoon.” She said as the carriage began to pull out.

They both sat there mostly in silence, Eleanea actually fell asleep during the rise. Farkas digged into his bag pulling out some bread, he began to eat into it looking out in the distance watching animals run off in the trees. He slightly turned his head looking at Eleanea closely, he could see her chest heave in and out slowly. He watched the wind slightly blow through her hair feeling it through his own.

Farkas sighed taking the cap off of his water container and than took a small drink from it. He put the rest of the bread away placing his water container back on his belt, he crossed his arms leaning back in the seat feeling himself begin to fall asleep.

Farkas listened to the soft wind blowing on the leaves of trees around them, he heard small bugs fly by them. He furrowed down his eyebrows hearing something else, it was in the distance and sounded like it was coming right towards them. Farkas quickly opened his eyes turning his head but before he could get a chance to see anything a fireball had been shot out at them making the carriage explode blowing them both away.

Farkas’s body hit the ground hard knocking the air right out of him, he coughed and gasped for air. He slowly sat up holding onto his side looking up, the carriage was in flames, the horse was dead and so was the carriage driver. Farkas coughed waving smoke away from his face, he looked around blinking away blurry vision that began to take over. “Eleanea?” He called out slowly getting up to his feet, he could feel his heart beating against his chest as he looked around in a panic. “Eleanea!” He shouted even louder. “Here!” He heard a coughed out yell.

Farkas quickly turned his head seeing Eleanea was trapped underneath a giant piece of wood from the carriage. He quickly ran over lifting it up and off of her. Eleanea coughed trying to get up but the pain kept her down, she could feel pieces of wood stuck inside her leg. Farkas grabbed her lifting her off the ground throwing her arm around his neck, he looked down seeing her leg was bleeding pretty bad. “Come on, let’s get away from this.” Farkas said looking around to make sure their was no one near.

He quickly swooped her up in his arms and began to run trying to get away from it as quick as possible. ‘Who casted that fireball?’ Farkas thought to himself looking back at the flames towering over the remains of the carriage. Farkas ran into the nearby trees, he carefully placed Eleanea on the ground. “You okay?” He asked her holding up her face to look at him, she slightly nodded in response. 

Farkas looked down examining her leg, he winced at the site of the wood piece that stuck out of her leg. He clenched his jaw watching blood slip out from her wound covering the bottom of her leg. “Alright I’m going to have to-” He cut himself off remembering he didn’t have his bag on him anymore, he had it sitting in the carriage and it was now probably all burnt up and gone. He sighed rubbing his forehead trying to think.

Eleanea took a deep breath and began to move to the side a bit, she bit her lower lip trying to ignore the pain. “No don’t move.” Farkas quickly stopped her but she grabbed his arm. “My pack.” She said looking down to her side, Farkas followed her eyes sighing in relief seeing she still had hers. Farkas quickly opened up her pack finding some bandages and a few potions. He grabbed one of the potions opening it up giving it to her. “To help with the pain a bit.” He nodded to her.

Eleanea drank down the potion ignoring the fowl taste, Farkas carefully lifted her leg examining the wood piece in it. “It doesn’t look that deep but it will probably still hurt.” He said slightly looking up at her, he sighed carefully gripping the piece of wood. Eleanea winced looking away closing her eyes. “Just do it quickly!” She said clenching her fists keeping her eyes shut.

Farkas gripped her upper leg holding it down and than quickly yanked out the wood out of her leg, Eleanea jumped crying out in pain. She quickly laid down on the ground breathing hard, she kept her eyes close feeling her whole leg start to become sore. Farkas threw the wood away from them and quickly began to wrap up her wound with the bandages. “This should be good enough until we can get somewhere to clean it up.” He said carefully letting go of her leg.

He looked up a bit worried at her, he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by voices in the distance. He turned his head a bit to try and listen but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He looked back over at Eleanea. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered to her, she didn’t say anything but she did slightly nod her head.

Farkas carefully walked among the trees getting closer to the voices, he stopped and hid behind a tree. He peaked his head out seeing a bunch of men investigating the burnt up carriage. Farkas could still see some fire burning, he clenched his jaw thinking about the carriage driver. ‘At least it was quick.’ He thought to himself feeling a pang of guilt rise in him.

He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at they guys, he noticed that one of them looked familiar. He carefully sneaked a bit closer crouched down behind another tree. His eyes widened a bit once he saw the one called Gorjim, he saw the scar once he turned his head. “So your telling me their bodies are not here?” Gorjim said a bit angry. “No sir.” One of the men said looking up at him, Gorjim sighed kicking a piece of wood on the ground. “Well than let’s search the area they couldn’t of really gone far.” He turned around beginning to walk away from it.

Farkas clenched his jaw. ‘Great.’ He thought to himself, he quickly turned and ran off back to where he left Eleanea. He ran to her putting his arm under her back lifting her up a bit, she winced in pain feeling her leg move a bit. “Come on we need to get out of here.” Farkas said carefully picking her up in his arms. “We should be close to Ivarstead, there we can get rest and clean your wound up properly, but we can’t travel by road.” Farkas said beginning to walk looking around. “Why?” Eleanea asked slightly opening her eyes looking at him. “The guy from before Gorjim I think is what you said, is near with a bunch of other men, I think their the ones who blew the carriage up.” Farkas explained making sure he kept themselves hidden in the trees.

Eleanea laid her head down on Farkas’s chest and sighed deeply. “I knew this wasn’t going to be easy..” She mumbled closing her eyes again, she felt light headed from the blood loss and she could still feel blood slightly running down her leg from underneath the bandage. “Fucking bastard.” She mumbled underneath her breath. 

Farkas traveled among in the trees keeping Eleanea in his arms, he had to take a few breaks but only short ones. He eventually found a familiar path that led out of the trees and he knew it led straight to Ivarstead he used it in the past for a short cut. He carefully walked down the path walking along a stream and by a small cave that he once fought a troll in. 

He walked up the path on a hill that led back to the main road that went into Ivarstead. Before he walked on the road he carefully looked around for any signs of a trap or ambush, he saw no sign of either of them. He walked up to the road and was now at a running pace towards Ivarstead. He ran past guards and staring people looking at the wounded woman in his arms, he saw the Inn and quickly kicked the door open running into it.

Wilhelm looked up about to greet him but a frow quickly formed on his face once he saw that they were two wounded people. “Quick I need a room and any medical supplies you have.” Farkas said out of breath, Wilhelm nodded and gestured towards a room on the left. Farkas ran into the room and over to one of the beds, he carefully laid Eleanea down onto the bed.

Wilhelm ran into the room carrying a tray full of supplies and a woman came in behind him carrying a bowl of water. “Just set it down there.” Farkas gestured examining Eleanea carefully. “Do you need any help?” Wilhelm asked looking at Eleanea worried. “No I got it from here but thank you.” Farkas replied turning to them both and nodded, Wilhelm nodded and than they both quickly exited the room.

Farkas placed his hand on Eleanea’s forehead, she was burning up. He sighed in a bit of a panic grabbing a cloth dipping it in the water and ringed it out, he placed it on her forehead. He quickly grabbed a chair setting it by the bed and than sat down next to it lifting her leg up a bit. He placed a cloth underneath her leg trying not to get any blood on the bed, he began to carefully unwrap the blood soaked bandage. 

He threw the bandage onto the ground grabbing a fresh one and another cloth. Farkas examined her leg closely. “At least the bleeding has slowed down.” He said sighing in relief, he dipped the cloth in the water and than began to wipe away the blood on her leg and cleaned off any dirt or ash that was in the wound. 

He slightly glanced up seeing she was passed out, he looked back down at the wound again and continued to clean it up. He began to wrap the new bandage around it, he felt Eleanea tense up a bit from the new tightly wrapped bandage. “There we go.” Farkas sighed out in relief slowly laying her leg back down. He got up from the chair and walked over looking at her face, he saw some of her color beginning to come back. “Now all you need is rest.” He whispered lightly stroking her cheek. 

Eleanea slightly opened her eyes looking at him but quickly fell back asleep, Farkas gave her a small smile and than turned walking out of the room. “Here.” He said handing Wilhelm some coin for the room and supplies. “No no the room is free tonight for you both.” Wilhelm refused to take the coin. “Is she going to be alright?” He asked Farkas raising his eyebrows concerned. “Yea she just needs rest.” Farkas gave him a grateful smile.

He placed the coin bag on the counter. “Do you have any more supplies I could buy off you?” He asked him remembering he lost a lot of his things in the carriage. “Here take a look.” Wilhelm said grabbing some things and placing them on the counter. Farkas bought a new bag with some food, mead, and a pair of cotton pants that Wilhelm had laying around. “Thanks again.” Farkas nodded to him placing the newly bought things in the bag and than walked over to a table taking a seat.

Farkas winced feeling the pain from his sore muscles, he was so distracted with worrying about Eleanea he didn’t even realized how hurt he actually was. He looked down at his armor seeing it covered in ash and some blood, most of it probably being Eleanea’s. He picked up a plate looking at his reflection seeing his face was covered with ash and had a pretty bad bruise on it, his hair looked like a pile of tangles. He put the plate down and rubbed his forehead sighing. 'I gotta clean myself up..’ He thought to himself, he slightly looked up remembering the stream not too far from Ivarstead. 

It was at least private and it didn’t feel that bad outside. He sorely got up from the bench grabbing his bag heading out the door, he slightly turned over to Wilhelm. “If she wakes up before I get back just tell her I went out to get cleaned up.” He said, Wilhelm nodded to him beginning to clean the counter off. 

Farkas walked out the door shutting it behind him. As he walked outside he looked up seeing the sun was low on the other side of the sky, he didn’t realize how much time had passed, it was now late in the afternoon getting close to the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Farkas had returned to the Inn still a bit damp from the bath, he carried his armor in his arms and just wore the cotton pants. He looked around seeing if Eleanea was up yet but he didn’t see her anywhere in the main room. He walked into their room looking to the bed and didn’t see her there either. He quickly dropped his armor down and stepped out of the room taking another look but still did not see her.

Wilhelm looked over seeing Farkas looking around a bit worried. “You looking for the injured girl?” He asked him. “Yea do you know where she is?” He asked feeling a bit worried. “She left a little awhile after you left, she said she was going to go find you, I assumed she did since she didn’t come back” Wilhelm picked up a mug beginning to clean the inside of it. Farkas clenched his jaw feeling a bit of a panic rise in him, he sighed quickly walking out the door. 

He looked around seeing a few people walk around and talk but no sign of Eleanea. ‘Dammit why didn’t she just stay here..’ He thought to himself walking down the steps, he couldn’t help but think of bad things that could’ve happened to her, it only made his panic worse. He saw an older looking man walking down the road with a bag over his shoulder, he quickly walked over to him. “Have you seen an elf looking woman probably limping around?” He asked.

The man rubbed his beard a bit thinking to himself. “I think I have, the last time I saw her she was walking near the lumber mill.” He pointed out to the mill. Farkas quickly thanked him and than ran over to it looking around, he saw a woman standing on the top of it loading logs up. “Hey!” He called to her grabbing her attention, she glared at him a bit for interrupting her work. “Have you seen an elf looking woman around anywhere?” He asked. 

She sneered and pointed to right. “At the back.” She said with a bit of a hateful tone to her voice. Farkas quickly walked around and stopped furrowing down his eyebrows, he saw her sitting on a rock looking down at the ground while a wood elf man stood in front of her flirting a bit. Farkas sneered a bit at the site, he heard her giggle and smile at his crummy remarks, he felt his jealously begin to rise. 

He walked over clearing his throat loudly grabbing her attention, Eleanea smiled up at him. “There you are I’ve been looking for you.” She said seeing he was only wearing cotton pants, she tilted her head admiring his muscular form. “Yea sure.” He said a bit hateful crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow at him a bit confused. The wood elf gave Farkas a cheerful smile. “Greetings friend names Gwilin, I think I’ve seen you around here before.” He examined Farkas closely.

Farkas sneered at him looking away. “We should get back to the Inn Eleanea you need some more rest.” He plainly said keeping his eyes from them both. Eleanea tilted her head letting a small grin grow on her face. “What’s the matter Farkas don’t you like meeting new charming friends.” She said glancing up at Gwilin giving him a small smile. Farkas felt his eye twitch quickly looking back at her, he saw the grin on her face and knew she was doing it on purpose. “Come on let’s go.” He commanded glaring a bit a Gwilin.

Eleanea sighed a bit slowly getting up from the rock limping over to Farkas. “Fine.” She said, she turned to Gwilin giving him a sweet smile. “Drinks later?” She asked him. “You bet!” He replied with an excited tone. Farkas felt a fire begin to grow in his belly as he quickly grabbed Eleanea’s arm and began to walk. “Come on.” He said impatiently. “I can only go so fast!” She said with a pained voice yanking her arm away from him. Farkas’s eyes grew wide once he realized what he did, he slightly turned over to Eleanea. “Sorry..It’s just..” He spoke quietly with a bit of a worried voice.

Eleanea gave him a re assuring smile. “It’s okay to be jealous Farkas.” She chuckled out limping past him, Farkas sighed out in aggravation following behind her. He helped her walk up the stairs and opened up the door for her, she winked at him limping inside. “I should be good to go by tomorrow, so that way we can hurry up and get to Riften.” She said looking back at him, she slowly sat down at one of the tables rubbing her sore leg a bit.

Farkas walked over to Wilhelm ordering some hot food for them both. Wilhelm brought him a large platter full of food, Farkas picked it up and walked over to the table sitting the platter down and sat down next to Eleanea. “How are you feeling?” he asked her grabbing a couple of cups. “I’m fine.” She said grabbing some food putting it on a plate in front of her. “I feel bad about the carriage driver.” Eleanea rubbed the back of her neck looking down at the food.

Farkas sighed pouring some mead into their cups. “Yea me too, poor sod.” He frowned helping himself to some food. “I should’ve known he would do something like that...” Eleanea whispered feeling her guilt overwhelm her a bit. “Don’t blame yourself.” Farkas glanced at her taking a drink of his mead. She just nodded starting to dig into her food. “Let’s drink it away.” Farkas gave her a small grin holding his cup up to her. Eleanea returned the smile grabbing her cup taking a big drink from it.

A few hours have passed and they were both well drunk. “I don’t even feel the pain in my leg anymore.” Eleanea said quickly swinging her leg over the bench almost hitting Farkas with it. “Watch it woman!” He yelled at her almost falling off of the bench, she just laughed at him. “No no watch.” She said lifting her leg up about to stomp it down on the ground. “Don’t...Don’t do that!” Farkas leaned over clumsily grabbing her leg carefully putting it down. “You messed it up!” She tried to push him but just fell forward falling into him.

Farkas quickly grabbed her stopping her from falling over, she just chuckled a bit slowly sitting up. Farkas kept his arms around her, he looked down at her locking his eyes onto hers. Eleanea tried pulling away from him but he just tightened his hold on her so she couldn’t move away. She looked at him a bit confused but felt butterflies rise in her stomach replacing the confusion. 

She placed her hands on his arms, she ran her eyes down his torso admiring his muscles and the black hairs that decorated his chest. She ran her hands down his arms feeling his tight muscles, she could feel goose bumps form on his skin from her soft touch. Farkas sighed quietly, he pulled his arms away from her and turned back towards the table. He didn’t want people to notice his erection that was beginning to rise.

Eleanea tilted her head a bit at him and shifted her eyes down noticing the bulge in his pants, she started laugh. Farkas playfully glared at her a bit. “Don’t laugh.” He whispered with a smile, Eleanea laughed some more looking away a bit biting her lower lip. Farkas grinned placing his hand on her back and leaned forward close to her. “You should finish what you started.” He whispered into her ear. The feeling of his hot breath hitting her made chills run down her spine, she looked at him and than looked back down seeing his bulge got bigger. “I didn’t start anything.” She grinned at him

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows at her. “Yes you did, this is your fault.” He whispered again to her with a crooked smile, Eleanea smirked taking another big drink of her mead. She looked around and saw that who ever was in there went to bed even Wilhelm went to bed. “Wouldn’t wanna wake up the whole building now would we?” She said turning back to him resting her head on her hand. 

Farkas chuckled shifting his eyes around. “I can be gentle.” He shifted his eye back towards her. Eleanea bit her lower lip looking down at the table, she examined the empty mead bottles that laid around. She looked back up at him grinning and got up from the bench. “Maybe some other time.” She said running her hand along his back as she walked by him. Shivers ran through him as he felt her soft hand touch his care skin, he sighed watching her walk into their room giving him one more smile.

He clenched his jaw taking another drink of his mead. Eleanea grabbed a pair of cloths laying it on the bed, she slipped her dress off the small buckles on it making clanging noises as it hit the floor. She grabbed the cloths and began to unfold them, she jumped feeling warm hands slowly run across her stomach and a hot breath hitting her neck. 

She slightly turned her head smelling a hint of mead from, she smiled seeing it was Farkas. “You think I’m going to let you tease me like that.” He whispered into her ear slightly moving her hair away from her neck, she tensed up feeling his lips softly run down her neck. He kissed her neck pressing his body up against hers pushing his bulge against her bottom. He slowly ran his hand up her stomach and to her breast giving it a small squeeze. 

She responded with a quiet moan, Farkas couldn’t help but smile as he started to nibble and suck on her neck a bit. Eleanea moved her hand back behind her grabbing onto his upper leg close to his bulge, she slightly ran her fingers across it. Farkas tightened his grip on her breast biting down harder onto her neck, she laid her head back feeling a warmth grow from her lower body.

She quickly turned around throwing her arms around his neck planting a deep kiss on his lips. Farkas held her close to him kissing her back, he slipped his tongue into her mouth moving his hand down to her bottom gripping it hard. He pushed her against him letting his erection dig into her, she ran her fingers through his hair letting small moans escape with each kiss. 

She pulled back from the kiss grabbing his hands walking backwards leading him to her bed, Farkas smiled watching her lay down on the bed. He slowly got on top of her pressing his lips against hers. Eleanea gripped his shoulder with one hand and ran the other one through his hair, Farkas pulled away from the kiss tilting her head to the side, he slowly began to kiss her neck. 

Farkas groaned quietly as he began to grind against her, pressing his erection right against her rubbing her with it. Eleanea let out a small moan tightening her grip on his shoulder. He lowered his hand tightly gripping her breast, he slightly bit down on her neck sucking on her skin. Eleanea moved her hand down from his shoulder running down his torso, she felt him tense up as she put her hand down in his pants.

Farkas lifted himself up watching her hand, she sat up a bit sliding her hand into his underwear quickly gripping his shaft. Farkas tensed up clenching his jaw, he closed eyes feeling her beginning to stroke it. Eleanea bit her lower lip watching his face as she increased her speed. 

Farkas quickly grabbed her hand pinning it down to the bed, he laid back down pushing his lips against hers. Her lips got caught in his teeth causing them to bleed a little bit, he leaned up quickly beginning to take off his pants along with her briefs but her sudden cry of pain made him stop and look at her worried. “What’s the-” He began to say but cut himself off realizing he was leaning over on her hurt leg. “Oh!” He said quickly jumping up off of her.

Eleanea sat up holding her leg looking at it. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known..” Farkas said sitting down on the bed next to her, he looked at her concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked with a shaky voice beginning to feel really bad. 'I should’ve known better...I’m such a fool..’ Farkas thought to himself looking at her leg. “It’s okay Farkas and I’m fine, it only hurt for a moment..” She said giving him a small smile. “It’s not okay I shouldn’t of done that, I’m really sorry.” He looked away from her clenching his jaw.

Eleanea tilted her head at him, she scooted closer to him hugging him from behind a little. “It really is okay..” She whispered leaning her head down on his back, Farkas placed his hand on her arm rubbing it a little. 'I shouldn’t of done that..’ Farkas sighed turning his body a bit looking at her, Eleanea planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Farkas placed his hand on the side of her face stroking her cheek, he sighed again lowering his hand getting up. “You should get some rest.” Farkas cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck.

Eleanea looked down feeling a bit upset and disappointed, Farkas turned around slightly looking at her seeing the look on her face, he looked away trying to think of what to say to her. “If you get some rest your leg will be better quicker.” He looked back at her giving her a small grin, Eleanea just sighed nodding to him grabbing the blankets pulling them over her as she laid down. She didn’t even bother putting cloths on, she sighed quietly again feeling sexually frustrated now. 

She wanted him really bad and they were really close but she knew with her leg it would probably just be uncomfortable for them both. She carefully rolled over onto her side turning her back to Farkas. Farkas sat down on his bed looking at her, he sighed running his hand through his hair. ‘Dammit..’ He thought to himself, he just forced his feelings away and laid himself down on the bed covering himself up. He couldn’t help but look back over at Eleanea seeing her bare back expose, he kept his eyes on her feeling himself slowly fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Farkas sat on the steps outside of the Inn, it was a cool morning and the wind was blowing mildly strong that day. He looked up at the partially cloudy sky and the sun that was barely over the horizon, he took a bite of his sweet roll watching a few guards walk by. 'What’s taking her so long...’ Farkas thought to himself feeling a bit impatient.

He finished his sweet roll getting up from the step about to go inside and check on her but once he turned around the door opened and Eleanea stepped through it greeting him with her usual smile. “About time.” He said crossing his arms raising an eyebrow at her. “I couldn’t help but have a small chat with that Gwilin.” She smirked seeing the look on his face. ‘How could she say that even after last night?’ Farkas blinked quickly looking away clenching his jaw remembering.

They haven’t spoke about it and Eleanea was just acting like nothing had happened and was her usual self, he sighed not really expecting any different from her. ‘It probably would’ve been only a one time thing for her..’ Farkas thought to himself feeling his stomach turn a bit from feeling like a complete fool. Eleanea quickly walked past him starting to feel a bit awkward. “Come on lets get going, if we don’t run into any trouble this time we should be able to make it to Riften by the afternoon.” She sighed looking around.

Farkas just nodded walking up to her, he examined her leg and the way she walked seeing it seemed to be better now she only had a small limp. Eleanea stopped and just stood there for a moment looking down at the ground, Farkas raised an eyebrow at her in question. “Something on your mind?” He asked examining her closely, Eleanea slightly turned her head away from him. ‘Could there ever be a chance that you would want to be with someone like me?’ She wanted to ask but just kept it to herself.

Instead she just looked up at him giving him her usual grin. “I just can’t stop thinking about how you were last night.” She said biting her lower lip. Farkas couldn’t help but let a small laugh out as he shook his head. “I was wondering when you would bring it up.” He gave her a crooked smile while they both began to walk. “I just hope we get a little further next time.” She smirked looking away from him. “How do you know there will be a next time?” He asked her keeping his smile on his face, she looked back at him and just replied with a small grin. Farkas raised an eyebrow at her a bit curious of what she was thinking.

They walked down the road and found some paths that led around the roads trying to keep themselves out of site from anyone. They kept up small conversations as they both looked out for any trouble. But after a while they knew they were close to Riften but found themselves lost by taking a wrong path.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking at the cave that the path led them down, he scratched his head looking back behind them wondering what they did wrong. “I could’ve sworn I’ve taken this path before to get to Riften.” Farkas looked around rubbing the back of his neck. Eleanea just sighed shaking her head. “Should’ve known better than to listen to you, if we stayed on the road we could’ve been there by now.” She crossed her arms.

Farkas looked at a bit a bit annoyed. “No way could we stay on the road too long it’s dangerous.” He with a serious tone. “We probably could’ve found another way than, I knew I didn’t like the look of this path and now we’re lost you twit.” She wrinkled up her nose at him, Farkas sneered at her looking away. “We’re not lost I know exactly where we are.” He nodded at his surroundings.

Eleanea raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh really? Than by all means lead the way back.” She moved to the side gesturing her hand for him start walking, Farkas rolled his eyes at her walking past her. He walked a few steps and than stopped looking around. “Let’s see..” He mumbled to himself examining his surroundings, he tried looking for the path that led them here but there was no sign of it.

Eleanea smirked a bit looking away. “Trouble?” She called out to him. “No I just uh..” He replied scratching his face. Eleanea opened her mouth to object but was quickly but off by the sound of voices near by. They both snapped their head in the direction the voices were coming from. “The voices are getting closer...” Farkas whispered walking over to her, he quickly looked around and than looked at the cave. “Come one let’s hide in there.” He said gently grabbing Eleanea’s hand quickly getting into the cave, they both crouched down behind a giant rock in the cave looking out.

They crouched down a bit lower hearing the voices near the cave. “Sorry if that didn’t help much but like I said it’s hard thing to come by.” They heard a males voice speak out. “That’s okay, some information is better than no information.” They heard a females voice reply to the male, Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows thinking that the female voice sounded really familiar.

Eleanea clenched her jaw a bit listening closely, Farkas began to slowly sneak closer to the entrance of the cave. “What are you doing?” Eleanea whispered furrowing down her eyebrows at him. “Shhh.” He said raising a hand to her, he looked back over carefully leaning his back against the cave wall peaking his out a bit from the cave trying to catch a glimpse.

The woman had her back turned to the cave and the male was an older looking guy, the woman was wearing dark thieves guild armor but he couldn’t see her face she had her hood up. He felt his stomach begin to twist and turn from excitement rising up in him, he tried to calm himself thinking that it could be anyone, who knew how many members were in the Thieves Guild.

He saw the man turn and leave, Farkas quickly waved to Eleanea signaling her to come over. Eleanea quickly made her way to him looking out of the cave seeing the woman, she clenched her jaw feeling nervous. The woman began to turn to walk away and Farkas was about to step out to stop her but Eleanea quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. “What are you doing?” He whispered looking at her a bit confused. “Just let her go...She could be dangerous..” Eleanea’s voice began to shake as she looked away.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows at her. “Since when are you afraid?” He asked trying to pull away his arm from her but Eleanea tightened her grip. “No don’t!” She whispered loudly trying to hang onto him. Farkas finally was able to yank his arm away from her but it caused him to loose balance and fell backwards onto the ground out of the cave.

He landed on his back hard making him cough from the impact, the woman quickly turned taking a few steps back seeing who it was. Farkas opened his eyes looking at her, his eyes widened seeing the familiar person before him. “Krissy?!” He blurted out not really believing it at first. Eleanea slowly walked out looking at Krissy raising her eyebrows at her.

Krissy just stood there for a moment looking at them both, she cleared her throat turning around quickly walking away from them. “Hey wait!” Farkas called out jumped to his feet running after her, Eleanea just sighed rubbing the back of her neck. “Great..” She mumbled out slowly starting to walk after him. Krissy was now at a running pace, she felt the wind knock off her hood as she ran. ‘Dammit, dammit, dammit!’ She thought to herself. Krissy stopped running and quickly looked out behind her, she sighed in relief seeing he was no where in site. 

She felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought about how she was running away from someone she called a friend, she looked down sighing a bit forcing the thoughts out of her mind. She was turned around about to walk off but was quickly tackled to the ground by a large body. “Ah!” She cried out feeling the body land on top of her. “Gotcha!” Farkas said holding her down. “Why did you run?” He asked her furrowing down his eyebrows. “Dammit let me go!” She yelled at him struggling. “Nope not happening.” He said shaking his head. ‘No way I’m letting her disappear again..’ He thought to himself frowning thinking about his brother searching. 

Krissy cursed underneath her breath struggling trying to free her self from the rope, Farkas had tied her tightly to a tree she felt like struggling only made it worse. She sighed deeply looking down at the ground. Farkas stood in front of her with his arms crossed, Eleanea stood behind him looking away a bit. She wined feeling Krissy glare at her. “Let me go.” Krissy commanded shifting her eyes from Eleanea to Farkas. 

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows at her. “No.” He said plainly, Krissy sneered at him and than turned her head away from him. Eleanea scratched the back of her head feeling a bit bad. “Krissy..” Farkas said feeling a frown form on his face, Krissy slowly looked at him. “Where have you been?” He asked lowering his arms to his side kneeling down on the ground in front of her. 

Krissy just looked down not really sure how respond, what could she say, he wouldn’t understand. “You had us all worried about you Krissy, especially Vilkas.” Farkas began to scold her a bit. “Ever since that day Vilkas has been searching for you night and day!” Farkas began to feel his anger rise at the very thought of it. “He’s out there looking right now!” He yelled at her, Krissy winced as if he had stabbed her right in the heart with a blade.

Krissy clenched her jaw feeling her heart begin to ache. “I know.” She forced her self to speak, Farkas looked at her a bit confused. “You know?” He asked raising his eyebrows at her a little. “Yea I do.” She said looking up directly at Eleanea. Eleanea winced at her stare looking away. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to hold your tongue.” Krissy said glaring at her a little. “It’s not my fault! I had no choice he guilt tripped me!” Eleanea pointed at Farkas.

Farkas blinked in confusion looking at them both. “I didn’t give it all away though! I only told them where you have been.” Eleanea crossed her arms looking away. Krissy sighed shaking her head. “Hold on a minute!” Farkas yelled standing up looking at them both. “So you knew Vilkas looking for and..” He turned his head from Krissy to Eleanea, Eleanea scratched her face keeping her eyes away from not really wanting to be the one to answer. Krissy just sighed again. “Mine as well tell him no point in hiding it now.” She said looking at Eleanea. “You tell him, you were the one avoiding them.” Eleanea snapped her head towards Krissy. 

Krissy glared at her a little, she looked up at Farkas. “I knew Vilkas was looking for me because I had someone to warn me if he was in the area or getting close, so I either fled or hid..” She explained feeling the lump rise back in her throat, she slightly looked away from him. “I’m guessing that someone be Eleanea.” He said looking over and glaring at her a little bit, Eleanea kept her eyes away from him she could feel his glare as if it were fire being thrown at her.

Farkas quickly turned back towards Krissy feeling he was more angry with her than anyone. “How could you just do that? Vilkas has been tearing himself up looking all over for you Krissy and when you knew he was close you just hid from him!?” Farkas shouted out at her in anger. Krissy clenched her jaw feeling her heart began to beat against her chest and her stomach begin to twist and turn. “How can you be so selfish! Dammit Krissy can’t you see how much he cares about you, he loves you so much that he would look until he’s dead!” Farkas continued to scold her glaring at her deeply. 

She snapped her head up at Farkas feeling her own anger and guilt rise in her. “Dammit Farkas don’t you think I know that! Do you honestly think that I didn’t care at all! I would stand in the shadows watching him walk away with a clear broken heart written all over his face, don’t you know that it broke mine too!” She shouted loudly at him hearing her own voice echo a bit in the cave near them, she felt a bit surprised at what she said as if she couldn’t control what came out of her mouth. 'I wanted nothing more than to jump out and hold onto him..’ She thought to herself feeling her guilt take over causing her eyes to water a bit.

Farkas looked away from her for a moment thinking to himself, he slowly looked back to her. “Than why didn’t you do anything? Why did you just stand there?” He asked examining her face. “I couldn’t.” She said looking away. “Why?” He asked furrowing down his eyebrows. “Because I don’t want anyone to stumble into my own troubles.” She kept her eyes away from him. “What’s going on Krissy? What’s happened to cause you to go into hiding?” He began to pace back and forth rubbing the back of his head. “It’s better if you don’t know.” She said plainly. “What ever it is Krissy Vilkas can protect you, he can help you.” Farkas stopped his pacing turning back towards her. Krissy just clenched her jaw looking down at the ground. 

Farkas sighed looking away a bit, he looked at Eleanea seeing her quickly turn her head away from him once he looked at her. He decided it was useless to talk about it anymore knowing she wouldn’t give him a straight answer, he found himself now more curious about them two. “At least explain this to me.” He said looking over at Krissy, she looked up at him raising an eyebrow in question. “Tell me about you two working together some how.” He crossed his arms looking at them both.

Krissy sighed and nodded in agreement. “Well, I was in Windhelm when I caught her following me around.” Krissy nodded towards Eleanea. “I was doing a job there when I saw Krissy and got curious.” Eleanea explained rubbing the back of her neck. “We found out we could help each other out, I actually knew where the...thing was she was looking for and in return I had her have some people watch out for anyone following me or looking for me...including Vilkas...” Krissy said looking away.

Eleanea scratched her cheek looking down at the ground. “Which is exactly what I refused to give to Luyi and told him to stuff it, I was actually on the run for about a month and than I ran into you.” She turned her head nodding to Farkas, Farkas just furrowed his eyebrows down at her. “What exactly is it?” He asked, Eleanea quickly looked away from him feeling her heart begin to drop again. He raised an eyebrow at her in question waiting for her to answer but she didn’t. Another question popped up in his mind. “So did you lie when you said you didn’t know where she was?” He asked keeping his eyes on Eleanea.

She slowly nodded biting her lower lip feeling a bit bad. He opened his mouth about to yell at her but Krissy stopped him. “Don’t be mad at her.” Krissy quickly spoke catching his attention. “She was only keeping part of her deal.” She said slightly looking over at her. Farkas sighed nodding to her, he looked back over at Eleanea seeing the upset expression on her face. “So can I go now?” Krissy quickly asked.

Farkas turned his head towards her. “No.” He said crossing his arms. “I’m going to send a letter to Vilkas and we are taking you back to Jorrvaskr.” He said. Eleanea snapped her head towards him. “What? But what about-” Farkas cut her off. “There will be plenty of time to deal with him but right now we need to deal with this.” He looked over to Krissy. “Farkas..You can’t take me back..” She said feeling her heart beat against her chest. “I have too, I can’t allow my brother to continue to look when I’ve seen you myself. There’s no way I’m letting you slip away Krissy.” He sighed looking away. “Farkas you can’t force me to go back and you know that.” She said keeping her eyes on him

Farkas looked back at her furrowing down his eyebrows. “I have to do what I can Krissy..For my brother and for you.” He walked closer to her. “For me? The best thing you can do for me is to let me go and the best thing you can do for your brother is to tell him to forget about me, tell him he should-” She cut her self off feeling a lump rise back up in her throat and her heart begin to ache. “To move on...” She whispered feeling her heart drop.

Farkas slowly shook his head looking down. “My brother is too stubborn for that you know that Krissy..” He said quietly. Krissy clenched her jaw trying to think of what else to say but nothing came to her mind she just sighed bowing her head down closing her eyes. 'She’s right I can’t really force her to do anything..’ Farkas thought to himself, he drew out his dagger and cut the rope off of her letting it fall to the ground. He stood up backing away from her, Krissy looked down at the cut rope and than back up at Farkas.

He crossed his arms looking away from her. “You’re right, I can’t make you go back I can only hope..” He said slightly shifting his eyes to her, he watched her get up off of the ground. Krissy sighed dusting the dirt off of her pants, she looked at Farkas and than looked over to Eleanea. “I’ll...Think about it..” Krissy said looking back to Farkas, he raised his eyebrows a bit surprised. “If you two need any help I’ll be happy to help, I still owe you for helping me with finding the shield.” She said scratching the back of her head. “Thanks but you probably shouldn’t get yourself involved mate.” Eleanea replied walking over next to Farkas. “We’ve already had an explosion happen to us..” She mumbled scratching the side of her cheek.

Krissy raised an eyebrow a it curious. “Well what ever it is worth it was good to see you again Farkas, and you Eleanea.” She nodded to them both, she grabbed her hood pulling it back over her head. She took one last look a them and than walked away disappearing beyond the trees. Farkas sighed slightly looking at Eleanea a bit upset, she looked away avoiding his look. “Look I would’ve told you it’s just..” She began to say but stopped herself not really sure what else to say. “I know you were just keeping a promise, I’m not upset at you I’m just upset at the situation.” He placed his hand on her back rubbing it a little. “Come on let’s find our way back to the road.” He said beginning to walk, Eleanea nodded following close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Farkas and Eleanea found their way back to the road and arrived at Riften near late afternoon. The streets were full of people like they usually were, Farkas walked a bit ahead seeing if he could see any familiar faces among them. “So where do we go from here?” He asked turning around to Eleanea. 

Eleanea tapped her chin looking around, she didn’t see anybody that might be after them yet. “I need you to go to the Bee and Barb and grab us a room.” She turned smiling at him, Farkas raised an eyebrow at her a bit confused. “Alright than.” Farkas turned walking towards the Inn taking another glance at her before he went inside.

Eleanea quickly made her way down the street and turned going towards Haelga’s Bunkhouse. ‘I wonder if he still lingers here.’ She thought too herself opening the door. A woman at the counter looked and sneered at her a little. “We don’t have any rooms left.” She said examining Eleanea. “I’m not here for a room.” Eleanea said walking up to her. “Is there a dark elf here by the name of Morri?” She asked looking around seeing a few people sit at the tables. “He’s upstairs.” She replied opening up a book.

Eleanea turned and went up the stairs, she looked around seeing a few people sit around talking, she looked and saw a familiar dark elf’s back turned to her. She smiled recognizing his normal high pony tail, she walked up to him lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around looking up at her, his eyes widened once he saw who it was. “Hello mate.” She greeted him with a wide smile. Morri quickly got up from his chair turning around facing her. “Shit Eleanea what are you doing here? Do you know that I could get killed by just being seen with you!” He looked around nervously. 

Eleanea crossed her arms looking away. “I know it’s dangerous but I really don’t have any choice, he’s really got it out for me now and I don’t think he’ll stop until I’m dead.” She said glancing back over to him. “Well shit yea he has it out for you! You hid away something very valuable to him now what did you expect!” He said quickly looking around seeing that the room was beginning to turn empty.

Eleanea sneered at him. “That something was a person!” She yelled at him making him jump from her sudden outburst, she quickly looked away. “I-I know..” Morri looked away feeling guilt rise up in him. “But what he wants he usually gets you of all people should know that..” He whispered slowly looking back at her, he saw her clench her jaw and her cheeks twitch a bit. “Sorry I didn’t mean to..” He began to say but she quickly cut him off. “You should know that too than! You hate him just as much as I do.” She looked back over to him taking few steps towards him.

Morri sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I need your help Morri, with it we can take him out together.” She spoke quietly getting closer to him. “I’m no fighter Eleanea no way am I going to try to go up against him!” He said looking at her as if she were crazy. “No but you do run most of his deliveries, I don’t need you to fight Morri I need you to ruin him.” She crossed her arms giving him a crooked smile. Morri furrowed down his eyebrows at her looking away for a moment, he rubbed his chin thinking. He sighed and slowly looked back at her. “What do you want me to do exactly.” He crossed his arms looking at her.

Eleanea couldn’t help but smile more at him. “I need you to find a way to destroy his deliveries.” She said walking over to a window looking out it, she saw Farkas walking around and probably looking for her. “How do you expect me to do that?” He walked over to her. “Make me go somewhere else or something, no wait better yet set them on fire! Make sure nothing can be saved from any of them.” She looked at him smiling from excitement. 

Morri rubbed the back of his neck trying to think. “I don’t know Eleanea what do you plan on doing?” He asked feeling a bit more nervous. “Just leave the other stuff to me, I need a man who can work from behind.” She nodded to him. “What am I to do if he comes after me or sends people for me?” He furrowed down his eyebrows at her feeling fear take over his nerves. “He won’t come after you.” She said looking down at her pack digging through it. 

She handed him a note. “Once the carriage’s are all burnt up put this note on the remains, he’ll know who’s responsible than.” She gave him a crooked smile, Morri raised an eyebrow at her taking the note and reading it. He sighed folding it back up looking away. “Dammit Eleanea..” He whispered closing his eyes trying to make up his mind. “Come on Morri, you know you hate him just as much as I do, when this is over we never have to worry about him again.” She gave him a comforting smile.

He slightly shook his head. “What if it doesn’t work, we will both be on the run for the rest of our lives. He has more people than Maven Black-Briar does!” He looked at her feeling his gut begin to twist and turn. “It will work, I need you to trust me Morris we’ve known each other for a long time.” She furrowed down her eyebrows a bit worried that he might not help her. He let out a loud sigh sitting down in a chair rubbing his forehead. “Fine fine!” He threw his hands up in the air finally giving in. “I’ll talk and hire some people for the job, stay in town for a couple of days and I should have a report of it.” He got up from the chair nodding to her.

Eleanea gave him a wide smile. “This will work Morri I promise, and here.” She yanked off a coin pouch from her belt and gave it to him. He gave her a small smile and grabbed her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. “Wish I could see the look on his face when this is over.” He said walking over to the bed he usually slept in. “I’ll see you later Morri.” Eleanea nodded at him walking over to the stairs and down them.

Eleanea glanced around one more time before walking out of the building, she let the door shut behind her and looked around seeing if Farkas was anywhere near. “He’s probably near the market district...” She mumbled to herself beginning to walk down the street but stopped hearing a faint cough. She looked around but saw no one near, she was about to walk again but she heard the small cough again and than some shuffling. 

Eleanea furrowed down her eyebrows turning around and walking towards the sound. As her footsteps drew near to it she heard a small gasp of fear and more shuffling around. She knelt down a bit peeking around the wall, she saw a small crawl space that was between the two buildings and a small girl child sitting in the corner of it. 

She raised an eyebrow at the child and got down on one knee scooting closer to her but the child scooted farther back into the corner hugging her knees to her chest. “Don’t be afraid.” Eleanea siad giving her a small smile. The child just looked her up and down not saying anything. “My name is Eleanea, what is yours?” She asked tilting her head to the side. The child bit her lower lip quickly looking around. “Anna.” She hesitantly answered.

Eleanea gave her a warm comforting smile. “Why not come out of there? It’s dark and the ground is cold.” Eleanea held out her hand to the child. The little girl hesitated but reached out and slightly grabbed her hand. Eleanea helped the little girl up and out of the crawl space. “Where are your parents?” She asked examining the child. She looked down with a sadness appearing on her face. “I-I don’t have any parents.” Anna looked away blinking tears away from her eyes.

Eleanea clenched her jaw looking down at the ground, she slightly shifted her eyes back up to the child feeling her own memories flood into her mind. A memory of a small elf child, parent less, and hopeless. A young girl never sure of when her end was to come, the only way to survive being with a cruel man who took her family from her. Eleanea sighed forcing the thoughts out of her mind, she looked up at the child. “What happened to your parents?” She asked her.

Anna looked back at Eleanea. “I don’t remember.” She said with a shaky tone. “I used to live with my grandpa but he died from being sick a long time ago, I’ve been alone ever since.” Anna looked down at the ground feeling her tears begin to return. “How long ago was it?” Eleanea asked feeling her heart begin to ache for the child. “I think almost a year.” She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember. 

Eleanea shifted to the side grabbing another coin purse, she gently grabbed Anna’s hand placing the coin purse in it. “Here take this, it should help with food for a while, go to the Temple of Mara I’m sure the priests would be more than happy to help you.” She nodded giving her a warm smile. “I’v thought about going before but I was always too scared..” Anna whispered looking at the coin purse. “But I don’t feel scared anymore.” She gave Eleanea a small smile and quickly threw her arms around her neck giving her a tight hug.

Eleanea was a bit surprised by it but gave her a hug back, the child let go giving Eleanea one last smile and than ran off heading for the temple. Eleanea sighed standing up rubbing the back of her head. Farkas slowly turned back around leaning his back on the wall, a smile curved across his face as he watched the child run to the temple. He looked down thinking to himself for the moment, he quickly looked back up seeing Eleanea walk up to him.

She jumped a bit not expecting Farkas to be there. “Did I keep you waiting long?” She asked giving him a crooked smile. “Where did you go, when I came back out you were gone.” He furrowed down his eyebrows at her crossing his arms. “I went to do what we came here to do.” She gave him a bigger smile. “Which was?” He asked raising an eyebrow. Eleanea looked around a bit feeling a little nervous. “Come on lets go to the Inn I’ll explain there.” She said turning back to Farkas and than turned walking towards the Inn.

Farkas walked quickly to catch up with her. “They only had one room left, so that means we’re going to have to share.” He said feeling a bit awkward by it. “Oh goody.” She said jokingly, she opened the door and was greeted by a friendly Argonian man. She nodded to him and looked around seeing the Inn was full of people drinking and eating, she turned back to Farkas. “Get some food and drinks, I’ll head up to the room.” She said with a small smile. “We have the room on the far left.” He said turning and walking towards the counter, Eleanea quickly went up the stairs and finding their room.

She walked into the room closing the door behind, she turned examining the room. She saw their was a double bed, a table with a couple of chairs, a book case, and a small dresser to the side. She walked over to a small window across the room looking out at it, she saw the streets were not as full as before and she did not see anybody she really knew. She sighed sitting down in one of the chairs looking at the empty plates and cups in front of her.

Farkas walked up the stairs with a platter full of food in and mead in both hands, he sighed seeing the door was shut. He gave the door a hard kick to grab Eleanea’s attention, he heard shuffling around and the door opened quickly in front of him. “Sorry.” She said laughing a little, Farkas rolled his eyes walking past her. She shut the door again and turned around watching him put the platter down on the table.

The smell of the fresh food made her stomach growl, she quickly walked over taking a seat in the chair and started to pile food on the plate. Farkas raised an eyebrow watching her quick movement. “Hungry?” He chuckled out a bit, he set down his bag on the bed pulling out some clothing. He began to strip off his armor letting the plates fall to the ground. “Dinner and a show?” Eleanea smirked turning around a bit looking at him but she just turned back to the food continuing to eat. 

Farkas grinned sliding the cotton pants on and than pulled a shirt on. He walked over taking a seat next to Eleanea grabbing some food placing it on his plate. Eleanea poured herself some mead and took a quick drink. “Now tell me what you did.” Farkas finally asked taking a bite of some cheese. “I went to an old friend of mine, his name is Morri and he hates Luyi just as much as I do.” Eleanea said taking a bite of some bread and another drink of some mead.

Farkas swallowed down some food. “And?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. “He’s not one of the fighters but he is the main guy to take care of any deliveries to Luyi, especially the valuable ones.” Eleanea gave him a crooked smile putting down her cup back on the table. “What kind of things are on the carriages?” Farkas asked taking a drink of his mead. “Rare things, things he would kill for.” She nodded looking down a the table.

Farkas poured himself some more mead and turned his head examining her face. “Things that are worth a lot of coin, for example, he would take something valuable from someone else and make them pay even more just to get it back, in the end they die.” Eleanea looked away clenching her jaw. “It’s a win win for him..” She mumbled. Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows keeping his eyes on her. “Why did you stay with such a person for so long?” He asked her, he saw her body tense up a bit.

She slowly looked down at her half empty plate. “It’s complicated.” She whispered shifting her eyes away from him. “Tell me.” Farkas softly spoke to her, he could tell it was a sensitive subject for her. Eleanea just got up from her chair pulling some cloths out of her pack. “I’d rather not, it’s really not important.” She shrugged unfolding the cloths. Farkas got up from the chair and walked up behind her, he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders.

She jumped a bit slightly turning her head looking at him. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” Farkas whispered rubbing her shoulders a bit, Eleanea sighed turning around sitting on the bed. Farkas sat down next to her examining her closely. “I lied when I first told you about what happened, not all of it just some of it.” She looked away from him, Farkas had a feeling she wasn’t telling him everything. “Go on.” He said softly placing his hand on top of hers.

She turned her head back looking down at his hand on hers, she felt butterflies appear in her stomach and also began to feel a little better telling him. “It wasn’t just something valuable and I didn’t sell anything, but I did tell him to stuff it.” She smiled a little. “He sent me on a job to a small house that was a little ways from Windhelm, it was just a small farm. I assumed they had something he wanted.” She looked down at the floor. “Well they did but it wasn’t what I expected it to be, I didn’t know I was being sent to get I was just suppose to meet Gorjim and help him get it.” 

She crossed her arms keeping her eyes away. “Gorjim didn’t have to explain anything to me once we were inside.” Her voice became shaky, Farkas kept his eyes on her, he raised his hand gently grabbing her arm trying to re assure her. “We went inside and found nothing but a family of wood elves, Gorjim commanded me to kill the parents while he took the kid. I asked him why and he just told me to do what I was told, and so I almost did.” She swallowed down the lump that was rising in her throat.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows a little. “What do you mean?” He asked watching her movements closely. “I almost killed them, I hurt them to where they could barely move but before I delivered the killing blows I froze.. I froze because I remembered...” She began to stutter and hesitate. 

She slightly shook her head not wanting to remember. “What?” Farkas softly asked her looking at her a little worried. She sighed deeply shifting her eyes around the room. “I remembered that what I was doing was exactly what happened to me.” She said with a shaky voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanea sighed knowing Farkas was waiting for more even though she really didn’t wanna think about it but he needed to know. “I was very young, my family and I lived in a house in High Rock. My father was a farmer that’s how we made our living, I remember helping him sometimes with the farm. I wasn’t an only child either I had a younger brother he was 3 I think and I was 8.” Eleanea explained closing her eyes as if she were living it again.

Farkas clenched his jaw waiting for her to explain some more. “It seemed to be a usual night for us, we were eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. I saw a look of fear on my fathers face when we heard the loud knocks, I saw him walking to the door opening it but I didn’t see who was there at first I remember only hearing hushed whispers in argument.” Eleanea leaned back propping herself up with her arms. “The next thing I knew my father was shoved to the wall and men came into our house, my mother screamed for them to get out but they just hit her knocking her down on the ground. I remember hearing my brother begin to cry, I ran to my mothers side and than I heard struggle and fighting. I turned watching my father begin to fight the men and watched them kill him.” She paused for a moment, she could feel her heart begin to beat against her chest.

She could feel her eyes begin to water just by thinking of the memory. “I watched them snap my brothers neck, I watched them rape and choke my mother..” She whispered, her body began to shake and tears begin to fall from her eyes. It had been so long since she actually let herself cry it startled her to feel the drops run down her cheeks. “My father’s last words to me were to run and I tried but they grabbed me and I couldn’t get away, I heard them laugh as they watched my family die. I remember being tied up and held in one of their arms as I watched my house burn down with my family inside.” She clenched her fists tightly. 

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. “They took me to Luyi and I had no choice but to do what they said, I became his little pet.” She sneered at the thought of him but just shook her head and sighed deeply. “And so when I was standing over the parents watching them beg for their lives and heard the cries of the little boy that Gorjim was snatching up I realized that they were going through the same thing I did, I couldn’t let that happen. I turned around throwing a dagger out at Gorjim hitting him in the arm to force him to let go of the little boy.” She slowly opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

Farkas could feel his stomach turn and a knot rise in his throat as he listened to her story. “We fought each other for quite a while but I finally got him knocked off his feet and knocked him out, while he was knocked out I helped the family escape and hid them away where Luyi would never be able to find them.” Eleanea sighed finishing her story, she sat up looking down at the ground. “Now you know..” She whispered feeling her throat tighten as she tried to fight back more tears.

Farkas looked at her noticing stray tears linger on her cheeks, he lifted his hand wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry that this happened to you.” He softly spoke to her. She looked at him her eyes locking onto his, he clenched his jaw feeling pain he felt for her rise. ‘It’s not her fault the way she is, she was stuck in a horrible situation for so long she didn’t remember how bad it was until now.’ Farkas softly stroked her cheek looking deeply into her eyes. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” He whispered to her soothingly.

Eleanea tensed up feeling butterflies lift up in her stomach, she smiled at him sweetly. Farkas could feel himself fall for her more in that moment, she was a good person stuck in a bad place and he would be sure to help her out. Farkas kept looking into her eyes feeling himself get closer to her, he wanted to kiss her, to hold her and let her know everything was okay but he didn’t wanna seem like he was taking advantage of the moment.

Eleanea watched him feeling her butterflies increase, she felt Farkas wrap an arm around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Farkas closed his eyes feeling their lips begin to touch, he paused thinking about pulling back but before he could try Eleanea locked her lips onto his. Farkas wrapped his other arm around her pushing deeper into the kiss.

He heard Eleanea let out a small moan and her arms wrap around his neck, he held her close to him continuing to kiss her. He could taste some of the salty tears that fell to her lips, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth pressing his lips against hers more, almost as if he were desperate for her. 

Farkas began to slowly lay her down on the bed laying himself down on top of her, he pulled back for a moment looking deeply into her eyes. He slowly stroked her cheek rubbing his nose on hers. The butterflies that Eleanea felt turned into electric flows through her body as if electricity was flowing through them both. 

Farkas began to kiss her again running his fingers through her hair, he ran his other hand down her side and than down the side of her leg. She kissed him back feeling goose bumps rise on her skin from his soft touch. She suddenly jumped causing them to pull apart a bit, she could feel something poke her. Farkas couldn’t help but smile chuckling a bit. “Sorry.” He whispered kissing her cheek and than her neck.

She smiled laying her head back feeling tingles through her body as he laid each kiss on her neck. ‘I shouldn’t..’ Farkas thought to himself, he stopped hovering over her neck for a moment. He felt like it wasn’t right, not the right time at least. “What is it?” She asked him. Farkas leaned his face up above hers and gave her a warm sweet smile, he stroked her cheek softly looking into her eyes. “Nothing, I just want to lay here with you.” He whispered rubbing his nose on hers again.

Eleanea smiled at him feeling her heart begin to beat against her chest, her smile slowly faded as she began to bite her lower lip. She wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted to ask him how he felt. She turned her head looking away a little bit letting out a small nervous sigh. Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows a little noticing her look, he gently placed his hand on her cheek turning her head back towards him. “Is something wrong?” He asked looking into her eyes. 

She placed her hand on his cheek and than moved it back to behind his neck running her fingers through his long hair a little. She swallowed hard keeping herself from saying anything, she just gave him a warm smile bringing her face up to his softly kissing his lips. Farkas leaned back down kissing her back, he felt it hard not to press against her with his bulge so he tried leaning himself up a bit to make it more comfortable for them both.

Eleanea held him close to her as she felt him put his tongue back into her mouth, she really wanted to tell him it was hard for her to hold it back but she didn’t want to ruin the moment, she didn’t want him to get uncomfortable and move away from her. Farkas slowly pulled back from the kiss and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and than her cheek, he rested his head down near her neck and just laid there for a moment holding her close.

Eleanea closed her eyes feeling his warm breath hit her neck, she began to rub his back gently. She felt like she could stay like this forever, Farkas began to rub his cheek on hers. He sighed softly as he leaned back up over her looking into her eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before.” He whispered lovingly to her, Eleanea’s eyes widened a bit surprised at what he said but her heart leaped in her chest with joy. 

She smiled at him leaning up planting another kiss on his lips, he kissed her back holding her close against his body. She pulled back a bit looking up at him. “What does that mean?” She asked wanting to make sure it was what she thought it was. Farkas gave her a small smile. “What do you think it means?” He rubbed his nose on hers. 

She bit her lower lip giving him a bigger smile. “Farkas I-” She began to say but he cut her off. “I’ve found myself thinking about you quite a bit ever since we met, I’ve worried about you, and I’ve longed for you in my arms.” He said with a bit of a shaky nervous voice. It was true, no matter how hard he tried to forget about her he couldn’t, she was different and he found her to be very beautiful. But he always feared that she never found him to be her type or she was just too much trouble for it to be worth it, but now that he knows everything and can see her for who she really is he’s found himself falling for her even more. 

He could see she was a good person, someone who did care very deeply and was just a bit softy, he chuckled a bit at the very thought. “Farkas..” Eleanea wanted to say something but didn’t know how to say it, she was never one to be good with the hole touchy feely talk but she wanted to try with him, anything could happen between then and now especially since they were going up against Luyi.

Eleanea let out a sigh looking away a bit nervous but looked back at him leaning up kissing him on the cheek and than brought her face closer to his ear. “Do you think you could ever find yourself being with a girl like me?” She whispered with a shaky voice. Farkas smiled leaning up to look at her, he placed his hand on her cheek softly stroking it. “All the time.” He whispered lovingly to her.

Eleanea felt her heart leap more in her chest, she felt her butterflies take over her hole body. She smiled at him quickly pulling him down to her deeply kissing him, Farkas pressed his lips down a bit hard on hers pushing her down onto the bed more. He pulled back kissing her cheek and than softly kissed her ear. “I won’t let them ever hurt you again.” He whispered into her ear, he couldn’t stop thinking about her story and how sad and angry it made him feel.

The one thing he was going to make sure of was to make sure she was free from all of them bastards, he was going to make sure that all of them are taken out so that way she would never have to worry about them again. That way all they could look forward too after this was just being with each other. 

Eleanea bit her bottom lip feeling her eyes begin to water again, she swallowed hard feeling a lump begin to rise in her throat. “Oh Farkas I..” She begin to say but found it hard to talk, Farkas just softly kissed her lips again rubbing her cheek softly as if telling her everything was going to be alright. 

He pulled back looking up at the window seeing how dark it had gotten, he had completely lost track of time. He smiled turning back to her. “We should get some rest it’s late.” He stroked her cheek looking deeply into her eyes. “Already?” She gave him a crooked smile playing with his hair a little bit. Farkas let out a small chuckle rolling off of her. “Let’s just enjoy each others company this time.” He softly spoke keeping his smile on his face, she sat up and leaned over kissing his cheek.

She got up from the bed and walked over where she dropped her clothing and picked them back up. Farkas scooted down the bed more pulling the covers over him, he looked up watching her with a small grin on his face. She looked back at him with a wide grin, she slowly turned around slowly slipping off her leather dress and stepping out of it.

Farkas sighed out seeing her bare back to him, he bit his lip examining her body. She turned a bit letting him see the rest of her, he felt his erection grow as he saw her bare breasts in front of him. ‘Dammit woman..’ He thought to himself clenching onto the blankets. Eleanea stood there for a moment smiling at the look on his face, she grabbed the cloths and slipped them on. 

Farkas sighed again laying completely down looking up at the ceiling, Eleanea crawled into the bed and over to Farkas. He turned his head to her smiling and stretching one arm out for her, she pulled the covers over herself and cuddled up to him laying her head down onto his chest and resting an arm across his stomach. Farkas held her close giving her another kiss on the forehead and rested his hand on her arm. They both laid there holding each other close, both smiling while they slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun slowly rose in the sky light beamed through the small window in the room, Farkas began to slowly blink awake seeing the ray of light shine through. He tried to stretch his arms but stopped realizing Eleanea was asleep and one of his arms were underneath her. He looked over seeing that she was turned over on her side her back facing him.

Farkas smiled rolling to his side getting closer to her, he placed his other hand on her hip and slowly began to kiss her neck. She jumped awake getting a bit startled, she yawned a little rolling over on her back. She smiled looking up at Farkas, He returned the smile placing his hand on her cheek beginning to stroke it a bit.

Farkas slightly looked up at the window and than back down at Eleanea with a crooked smile. “We should probably get up.” He said examining her, he moved his eyes down seeing her shirt was lifted up a little showing part of her stomach, he ran his hand down putting his hand on her bare skin slowly rubbing up her stomach moving his hand under her shirt. 

Shivers ran down her spine, she bite her lower lip giving him a small grin. “Are you sure you’re ready to get up?” She whispered to him slightly moving her leg up to where her knee pressed against his crotch, Farkas tensed up a bit feeling himself begin to get hard. He clenched his jaw locking his eyes onto hers, she gave him a bigger grin watching the look on her face.

Farkas ran his hand up her shirt more making his way to her breasts, he ran his fingers across her nipple and than gave her breast a small squeeze. Eleanea tensed up feeling her body begin to grow warm. Farkas leaned down softly kissing her lips massaging her breast, he took his other hand moving it down to her pants. He slipped his fingers inside her pants beginning to slip them down, he stopped pulling away from the kiss looking at her for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question, he sighed giving her breast another small squeeze. ‘We probably shouldn’t do this here..’ He thought to himself wondering how much longer they had the room, he tensed up feeling her hand run underneath his shirt. He felt her move her hand up across his abbs and than up to his chest, he sighed feeling his erection grow more. He shifted around to where he was now laying on top of her, he slowly began to grind against her, he could see the arousal in her eyes. 

He quickly pressed his lips against hers giving her a quick kiss and than pulled back leaning up, he grabbed her shirt pulling it off of her revealing her breasts. Farkas pulled off his shirt and than leaned down kissing down her neck moving his face down to her breasts. He placed his hands on her hips slipping his fingers inside her pants, he pressed his tongue down on her nipple as she slowly began to slip her pants down.

She laid her head back letting a small moan escape her lips feeling him start to suck and nibble on her breast. He leaned back up scooting backwards pulling her pants along with her briefs off, before he laid back down he slipped his pants off and underwear off. He slowly got back on top of her softly kissing her lips, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back leaning down kissing her neck, he slowly ran his hand down to her leg lifting it up a bit wrapping it around his waist.

He slowly thrusted letting his shaft slip into her, he let out a soft groan into her ear as he pushed the rest inside her. Eleanea moaned his name tightening her leg around his waist. Farkas locked his lips back onto hers as he started to increase his speed, he slipped his tongue into her mouth grabbing a hold of her leg raising it higher to where her foot was sitting on his lower back. Farkas pulled back kissing and sucking on her neck.

Eleanea ran her hands down to his back digging her nails into his back, she leaned up biting the bottom of his neck. She felt Farkas’s muscles tense up as to her small bites, she could feel his hot breaths hit against her ear and she could hear small groans under his breath as he began to thrust a little faster and deeper into her. She leaned her head back down letting another small moan out, Farkas leaned his head back up letting his face hover over hers. He looked into her eyes being able to see the pleasure on her face and the lust in her eyes.

He tensed up feeling the pleasure becoming overwhelming, he could also feel her walls begin to tighten. He held onto her tightly thrusting a few more times into her and than felt his body tense up even more as he came deep inside her. He let out a deep breath resting his forehead on hers, Eleanea ran her hands up his back looking into his eyes.

Farkas slowly let go of her leg bringing his hand up to her face resting it on her cheek stroking it lightly. She smiled at him leaning her head up a bit giving him a soft kiss, he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her laying his naked body right against hers. They both jumped when they heard a loud knock on the door. “Hey! Not trying to rush or anything but we need this room soon!” They heard the Argonian mans voice call from the other side of the door.

Farkas sighed and planted a quick kiss on Eleanea’s cheek, he pulled himself out of her and got up off of her. He through his legs over the bed getting up and walking over to where he laid his armor. Eleanea got up grabbing her briefs and dress quickly slipping them both on. She grabbed a small armor plate she had in her pack and tide it up on her chest, Farkas raised an eyebrow at her watching her. “For more protection.” She grinned at him tapping on the plate. “Why now?” He asked putting his armor back on. 

She smiled putting the rest of her things in the pack and wrapped up some extra food handing some to Farkas to put in his pack. “Because now we have bigger problems than before, one the hole carriage plan falls through we will definitely need to watch our backs more until we face him.” She tied her pack to her waist taking a bite of some bread. “My dress is made of leather, it does protect me but one can never have enough.” She gave him a crooked smile walking past him to the door.

He grabbed a sweet roll eating it on the way out, they both walked down the stairs and out the door. Eleanea stood looking around carefully at the small crowds beginning to gather in the market, she didn’t recognize anyone yet. “There you are.” She heard a familiar voice from behind, she turned seeing it was Morri. “Morri!” She said with a smile. “How goes it?” She asked crossing her arms, Farkas examined him closely as he walked over standing next to Eleanea.

Morri looked at Farkas raising an eyebrow at him feeling his nerves begin to return not knowing who Farkas was. “Relax he’s with me.” Eleanea said noticing the un easy look on Morri’s face. He just shifted his eyes back to Eleanea. “I’ve sent out the word, the carriages should arrive at Dawnstar from boat, I’ve told them not to do the deed until it was on the road. I’ve given them your note.” Morri explained rubbing the back of his neck looking around nervously.

He sighed looking back at them both. “You sure you want to go through with this?” His voice became shaky. “Relax Morri, it won’t fall back on you it’ll be me they will come fore.” She nodded to him trying to comfort him. “So when should the deliveries arrive?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “Should be sometime this early evening.” He replied scratching the back of his head.

She looked down smiling a bit rubbing her chin thinking for a moment. “So than that gives us enough time to do the next part of the plan.” She looked over to Farkas. “There’s another part of the plan!?” Morri said a bit panicked. “Don’t worry I wont need you for this, you’ve already done your part.” She gave him a calming smile patting him on the shoulder. “Oh good.” Morri sighed in relief. “I don’t want to know what your going to do next but..good luck and be careful.” He nodded to her and than turned beginning to walk away.

Farkas watched him and than turned to Eleanea. “So what’s his story? How’d he get mixed up with this Luyi guy?” Farkas asked raising an eyebrow. “A debt, he borrowed money from Luyi, but the messed up part of his story is that he did have the money to pay him back, he was getting it from delivering a good amount of supplies to some farmers but Luyi made sure they were destroyed so that way he would stay in debt and had no other choice but to work for him...Luyi also killed his fiance.” She watched Morri walk away and than once he turned a corner disappearing behind it she turned to Farkas.

Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows. “Why did he kill his fiance? What would he possibly gain from that...” Farkas shook his head feeling his anger begin to rise again. Eleanea just shrugged looking away a bit. “For kicks? Hell maybe he thought she would get in the way of retrieving his new slave..” She sighed looking at the ground. “Luyi is a really cruel person.” She mumbled feeling her heart began to ache again.

Farkas saw the look on her face and felt his own heart drop by it, he grabbed her chin lifting it up to where she was looking at him. “We’ll make sure this guy doesn’t hurt anybody else.” Farkas whispered to her stroking her cheek, she smiled at him placing her hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes giving her a warm smile. “So what’s next?” He asked lowering his hand keeping his eyes on her.

She grinned a bit. “The next part is the most fun part.” She opened her pack pulling out her map unfolding it. “Not far from here he has a mine, he actually owns a ton of mines around Skyrim but this one is the main one of his resources.” She said pointing a spot on the map. “If we can destroy this mine we destroy the rest, with out this mine he can’t run the others.” She grinned examining the map. “So destroying his mines and his carriages full of valuables he will run out profit and he kills for profit.” She folded up the map looking back up to Farkas. 

Farkas rubbed his chin looking up at the sky thinking for a moment. “You said this was the main mine?” He asked looked back down at her, she nodded at him in response. “Than that means it’ll be heavily guarded so we should prepare our selves for a definite battle.” He looked around for some shops. “We should buy some extra supplies, come on I think I remember where the shops are.” He gently placed his arm around Eleanea’s shoulder as they both began to walk finding their way through Riften.


	9. Chapter 9

After buying some extra supplies they both made their way out of Riften and snuck through the trees trying to keep distance from the road as possible, as they drew closer to the mine they came across a few carrying carts full of materials but they were no trouble, all Eleanea had to do was shoot them down with her arrows and they hid the bodies along with the materials. 

They found a few fallen trees and hid behind them, they were quite a distance away from the mine but they could still see it clearly. “It looks like there are about 4 men keeping watch outside.” Farkas whispered peaking over the trees, he knelt back down looking at Eleanea. “So how do you plan on doing this?” He asked her raising an eyebrow. 

Eleanea peaked up a bit and than looked back at him with a small grin. “Blow it up.” She whispered making gestures with her hands. Farkas furrowed down his eyebrows. “How are we going to do that?” He asked scratching the side of his head. “I’ve been in this mine a few times, I know they keep a room full of exploding barrels they use to open up more paths in the mind.” She explained watching the men closely. “Exploding barrels?” Farkas raised an eyebrow a bit confused.

She nodded giving him a crooked smile. “Yea there full of powder and the same liquid used for the lantern traps that explode when they hit the ground.” She said sitting down on the ground with her back leaned up against the fallen trees. “Okay, so how exactly are we going to get this to work? Isn’t there a chance we could go boom with the hole place.” Farkas spoke a bit nervous about the plan, Eleanea chuckled hearing his un easy voice. “I wouldn’t do all this with out a good plan Farkas.” She gave him a comforting smile. “We take the barrels and line them up against the wall and than we take the liquid making a trail with it lining it close to the barrels and than outside, we light the trail on fire and than it burn to the inside of the cave activating the barrels and destroying the hole mine.” She smiled as she explained the plan.

Farkas nodded understanding the plan but he still had a few more questions. “What about the workers inside who are they?” He asked glancing up a bit seeing one more person had walked out to the others, they were talking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. “Their bandits, sell swords, people that Luyi doesn’t give two shits about.” She said taking a quick drink of water out of her container. “So what do we do with them? Do we take them out or just sneak through the mine and blow it up with them in it?” He asked her raising his eyebrows. “We take out those who get in our way, and if some run let them. I need some to survive so that they could tell Luyi.” She smiled putting her container back in her pack.

She un sheathed her bow drawing an arrow point it at one of the men. “Let’s get this started.” She said quickly shooting out the arrow hitting one of the men straight in the head. They all jumped up quickly looking around, Eleanea quickly drew back another arrow shooting it out hitting one of them in the stomach and than she quickly shot another hitting the same one in the head. 

She jumped up on the fallen tree drawing back more arrows shooting them out. She shot out one more arrow hitting the last one straight in the head, she jumped down from the fallen tree putting her bow away. Farkas got up walking around the tree and up to Eleanea. “Good shooting.” He said examining the fallen men making sure they were actually dead.

She gave Farkas a crooked smile, she opened her mouth about to reply but stopped hearing more voices come from the cave. “I heard something this way!” She heard one of the voices yell, she quickly got out her blades waiting to see who was to run out of the cave, Farkas stood by her side un sheathing his great sword. 

About 5 men ran out of the cave turning to them, they all quickly drew out their weapons and charged right at them. Eleanea ducked from a swinging great axe and than lunged her blades into the gut of the man, she quickly turned around slashing at one that was running for her. Farkas swung his great sword out slicing two of them at once and than lunged his sword in the last one that was about to swing from behind him.

Eleanea shook the blood off her blades and than put them back in their sheaths. Farkas kicked at one on the ground putting his blade away. “I wonder how many are actually inside.” He said turning looking at the cave. “Probably a lot.” Eleanea shrugged walking up to the cave. “Only one way to find out.” She turned to him giving him a slight smile and than turned back around walking into the caves, Farkas walked quickly to catch up to her. 

They both walked in the cave looking around at their surroundings. “Alright now if I remember right it’s this way.” Eleanea said walking down a slop and than turning it right. It was a large mine with what seemed to be deep tunnels, Farkas sighed rubbing the back of his neck while looking around. “This is going to take a while isn’t?” He asked glancing over to Eleanea who was walking in front of him.

Eleanea turned her head back to him with a small smile. “Probably it is a large mine after all, you wouldn’t really expect his main mine to be small did you?” She looked back a head keeping an eye out for workers. She quickly grabbed her bow hearing some voices approach them. “So any word from the boss today?” She heard a male voice ask. “No I hear he’s waiting for some big deliveries today, we probably won’t here from him today at least.” Another one replied.

Eleanea grinned pulling back an arrow waiting for them to appear around the turn. ‘Boss is gonna be a little disappointed.’ She couldn’t help but think to herself chuckling a bit. They both kept chatting as they got closer, one of them looked up directly at them. He grabbed the other ones shoulder in a hurry about to say something but an arrow hit him straight in the head before her could. “Ah!” The other one yelled out looking at his fallen friend, he looked up seeing Eleaena and and Farkas but before he could make any move she quickly shot out another arrow hitting him in the throat with it.

He fell to the ground suffocating and choking on his own blood. She walked over to them both looking down at them on the ground. “Fools were dumb enough to pick Luyi as a boss..” Eleanea mumbled looking back up continuing to walk, Farkas stepped over the bodies speeding his pace up to catch up with her. “So how do you know there are enough barrels for this hole place?” Farkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. “We don’t need to line them up in the hole place, just through the main tunnel that leads outside, we destroy the main tunnel it should cause the others to collapse as well and if not they wont be recoverable anyways because there is only one entrance and one exit to this place.” Eleanea grinned looking around, she could hear the clanging of pix axes against the walls of the mine.” 

It took awhile for them to make their way through the mine, the deeper they went the more workers and sell swords they came across and had to fight, it was hard for Eleanea to tell if anyone ran off. She didn’t really need anybody to run and tell Luyi for him to know about the mine he would find out eventually especially since it was his main one but it would be faster if someone had run off to tell him. She quickly shot an arrow hitting what seemed to be the last one so far, she had no idea how many were actually in this place. 

She put her bow away wiping some blood that got on her cheek off, she waved her hand to Farkas gesturing him to follow her. Farkas took one last look around to make sure they got everyone and than put his sword away following Eleanea. “Here this is it.” Eleanea whispered walking up to a wooden door, she pulled on it but it wouldn’t budge. “Dammit..” She mumbled opening her pack up getting out her picks. She knelt down and began to lock pick the door, Farkas crossed his arms watching her tilting his head a bit. ‘She’s probably good at this kind of thing..’ He thought to himself watching her concentrate.

They both heard a small click noise from the lock, Eleanea smiled getting up and slowly pushed the door open. “Here we are, the jack pop.” Eleanea said with a chuckle, she stepped into the room examining everything that it held. There were plenty of barrels as she knew there would be, and she spotted some large container she assumed held the liquid used for explosives. 

Farkas walked over to the barrels and tried picking one up but it was heavier than it looked. “By the gods!” He called out with a huff. “How do you expect to move these?” He asked looking over at Eleanea, she raised an eyebrow walking over to him and than looking at the barrels examining them. “You know..I actually didn’t think about that part...” She said scratching the side of her cheek, Farkas sighed rubbing his forehead trying think. “Well how do they move them?” He asked beginning to look around the room for anything.

Eleanea tapped her cheek thinking for a moment. “We could roll them?” She said walking over to one of the barrels, she gave it a huge push causing it to fall to the ground breaking open releasing powder and liquid everywhere. “Oh..” She mumbled rubbing the back of her neck. Farkas couldn’t help but laugh a bit seeing the look on her face. “Maybe we shouldn’t just push them down letting them hit the ground.” He said examining the barrels rubbing his chin. 

Eleanea stepped away from the spilling liquid and looked up at Farkas raising an eyebrow. “Rolling them would probably work if we both handle them to put them on the ground.” Farkas walked over to another one. “You get behind it and push it over and I’ll catch it before it hits the ground so I can lower it with out it breaking.” He nodded to her, Eleanea shrugged walking over to the barrel putting her hands on it. Farkas nodded letting her know he was ready, she gave it hard push tipping it over and Farkas quickly caught it. 

He clenched his jaw slowly lowering it to the ground, he let go of it sighing out. “These should give off a pretty big explosion all together seeing how heavy they are.” Farkas looked down at the barrel. “It’ll probably take both of us to lift them back up too.” Eleanea scratched the back of her head. They both sighed realizing that it was going to take longer than they had hoped, Eleanea began to push the barrel rolling it out of the room and Farkas followed close behind her.

Farkas let out a loud groan as him and Eleanea finally pushed the final barrel up against the wall near the opening of the cave. Eleanea leaned against the wall letting out a relieved breath, she felt like her arms were now jello. It look them a few hours to get all the barrels lined in the mine, they had to stop for a few breaks and ran into more battles with workers and sell swords. “Finally.” Farkas mumbled out wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

He got out his water container taking a much needed drink from it. “Now what?” He asked looking over at Eleanea. “Now we grab the liquid and dump it out creating a line with it by the barrels and outside the cave.” Eleanea said sitting up from the cave rubbing her arms. “Good it sounds easier.” Farkas said giving Eleanea a small smile, she returned his smile. “Come on let’s get this done and over with.” She said walking by him and back down the mine with Farkas following him.

Eleanea walked into the room grabbing a couple of large containers, she nodded her head at the rest gesturing for Farkas to grab some as well, he walked over grabbing them. She took the tops off and began to walk back words slowly beginning to pour the liquid out on the ground, Farkas followed being careful to now step in the liquid. 

Farkas threw the last container out on the ground finishing the trail outside of the cave, he wiped his hands on his armor looking up and into the cave. “Do you think anyone’s left inside?” He asked crossing his arms. “I don’t know, we didn’t run into much lately so maybe not.” She shrugged reaching down for her pack but froze thinking for a moment, she forgot that she had left it in the room. “Dammit.” She mumbled sighing out. “What is it?” Farkas asked raising an eyebrow. “I forgot that I left my pack in the room so I wouldn’t get any thing on it.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Let’s go get it then and quickly.” Farkas said walking back inside with Eleanea.

A few men a long with Gorjim walked up to the mine, Gorjim furrowed down his eyebrows seeing some men lay dead on the ground outside. “Hmm..” He mumbled rubbing his fingers through his beard, they all walked up to the cave examining it closely. “You smell that?” One of them men said smelling the air some more. “Yea I do..” Gorjim said looking down seeing the liquid trailed into the cave. He grinned looking back up. “Come on I have an idea of who is responsible for this.” He said walking into the cave with the men following close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanea grabbed her pack and than held up to show Farkas she had it. “Good now let’s get out of her-” He was quickly cut off by loud laughter approaching behind them. They both quickly turned their heads towards it, Eleanea clenched her jaw and she felt like her heart had twisted into a tight knot once she saw it was Gorjim and some more of Luyi’s men. 

Gorjim shook his head laughing even more seeing the looks on their faces. “What are the odds running into you here Eleanea.” He said wiping the tears away from his eyes, he crossed his arms giving them both a wide grin. “You’re in big trouble Eleanea, you know that right?” He smirked looking around seeing spilt liquid in the room as well. “Ah, I see what your doing here.” He said walking out of the room examining the barrels. “You sure a bad girl Eleanea.” He turned back around looking at her.

Eleanea gave him a smart ass grin. “Well you know me.” She sneered at him and wanted nothing more than to plunge her sword into his no good rotten face. He just smirked crossing his arms. “You know the boss was really heart broken by your leave, he just wouldn’t accept it.” Gorjim shook his head looking down at the ground a bit. “I bet if you come back like a good girl and beg for your life, he’ll spare you and let you keep your place.” Gorjim gave her a crooked grin admiring her body.

Eleanea wrinkled up her nose in disgust at him seeing the way he was looking at her. “I told him that he could stuff it and the same goes for you!” She yelled at him taking out her blades, Farkas glared at them all deeply un sheathing his great sword. Gorjim just sighed shaking his head. “I’m disappointed but oh well, I do like em rough!” He chuckled out un sheathing his war axe. “Get em! But do try to leave the girl alive I want to enjoy her before I take her back.” He grinned looking at Eleanea with his eyes filled with lust.

Farkas sneered at him slowly stepping in front of Eleanea keeping her out of his sight. The men lunged at them taking out their weapons, Eleanea and Farkas ended up being cornered in the room. Eleanea lunged her blades out hitting those who came close to her, Farkas blocked off an attack from Gorjim. 

Farkas bashed against his weapon causing him stumble backwards almost falling to the ground, Farkas swung his great sword up in the air about to bring it down right on top of him but Gorjim quickly brought his war axe above his head blocking off Farkas’s hit. Gorjim latched his war axe onto Farkas’s great sword and than jerked it to the side causing Farkas to loose grip of his weapon, Gorjim quickly threw his great sword to the side and than bashed his face with his war axe causing him to stumble back. Gorjim brought his leg up kicking Farkas in the gut making him fall over onto the ground, Farkas hit the ground hard, he held his nose looking up seeing Gorjim go straight for Eleanea. 

He tried to get up but just fell back to his knees feeling himself become a bit light headed from the blow and queazy from the kick to the gut. Eleanea thrusted her blade into the gut of one of them that came after her from behind, she slid her blade out of his body and than quickly turned trying to make her way to Farkas but Gorjim stepped in her way giving her a hard punch to the face. The punch took her by surprise and caused her to fall back against the wall, she looked up and before she could even try to get out of the way Gorjim placed his war axe right underneath her neck trapping her against the wall. 

He turned his head to the side spitting blood out of his mouth and than looked back to Eleanea with crooked grin. “You’ve always been trouble, now it’s time for you to be punished.” He chuckled out placing his knee between her legs, she jumped a bit glaring at him deeply. He turned looking at the remaining men. “Kill him, I got this one.” He said slowly turning his head back to Eleanea. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” He grinned slowly licking his lips.

Farkas sneered at the man clenching his fists tightly. “Don’t touch her!” He yelled quickly jumping up swinging his fists at the men that came towards him, he grabbed one of them by the collar and lifted him up in the air. “Ahh!” Farkas shouted throwing the man right at Gorjim. Gorjim quickly turned around and before he knew it he found a large body knocking him right over, they both got knocked hard into a wall causing a torch to fall from its hold and to the ground.

Eleanea’s eyes widened as she saw it begin to roll towards the line of liquid. “Oh shit.” She said quickly getting up from the wall. “Run!” She yelled, Farkas quickly grabbed his word and they both bolted out of the room. “How long till they start to explode?!” Farkas yelled in panic. “About 5 seconds!” Eleanea yelled, they both began to run down the tunnel with barrels beginning to explode from behind them. “Keep running!” She yelled and began to cough from the smoke that was coming from behind them.

They ran so hard that their lungs felt like they were going to explode and their hearts were going to burst right out of their chests. They almost lost their balance many times from the force of the explosions that were beginning to become very close to them. “There!” Farkas yelled seeing the opening of the cave appear in site. They ran faster feeling the heat rise up right behind them, for a moment it felt like they weren’t going to make it. Eleanea could start to hear the ceiling and tunnels begin to collapse right behind them. They sprinted out of the cave and the last explosion was the biggest, the force of it made them fly forward and then hit the ground hard sliding forward a bit.

Farkas slowly rolled over onto his back groaning out in pain, he coughed slowly turning his head over seeing Eleanea laying on her side with her back towards him. “Eleanea..” Farkas coughed out slowly getting up to his knees, he crawled over to her carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. He furrowed down his eyebrows a bit worried as he slowly turned her over to where she was laying on her back. Eleanea coughed loudly and gasped for air slowly opening her eyes looking at Farkas, she slowly sat up looking at the cave seeing it was completely destroyed.

She laughed a bit but that quickly changed into a painful groan as she held onto her side coughing out more. “You okay?” Farkas asked looking at her worried. “Yea I..I think so.” She replied looking at him. “You?” She asked with a small smile. “I’m alright.” Farkas gave her a relieved smile, Eleanea turned her head back towards the cave seeing nobody else made it out alive. “Well that takes care of Gorjim..” Eleanea said looking around, Farkas slowly got up to his feet and than grabbed Eleanea’s hand helping her up to her feet.

Eleanea kept holding her side wincing in pain, her muscles were sore and burnt she suddenly felt herself become tired. “Come one...Let’s get back to Riften...” She said grabbing a hold of Farkas’s arm leaning her self on him a bit. “Right.” He nodded to her placing a hand on her back, he took one last look at the cave and than turned as they both began to walk away from the cave. 

It took a while with their sore muscles but they finally made it back to Riften, as they walked into the city they got weird looks from citizens as they examined the two limping people covered in dirt and some blood. They didn’t care, all they cared about was getting some food and getting cleaned up. They walked into the Bee and the Barb, Eleanea placed some coin on the counter. “Is there a room available?” She asked a bit weak looking at the Argonian lizard. “Yea the same one you had yesterday is open now.” She nodded, Eleanea placed more coin on the counter. “Mine as well make it for 2 days.” Eleanea said seeing her vision become blurry, the Argonian woman nodded to her taking the coin.

They both walked up stairs with Farkas helping Eleanea and made their way to the room. Farkas opened up the door letting Eleanea walk through it first, she walked through the door and than over to the bed plopping herself down right onto it. She sighed loudly in relief feeling the soft covers against her sore body, Farkas smiled a bit at her. “Stay here, I’ll go grab some things.” He said walking out of the room.

Farkas walked downstairs walking back over to the counter ordering some food and drinks along with some supplies for them to be able to clean themselves up. It took a few minutes but Farkas got everything he needed, he had the Argonian man help him with carrying the things up the stairs. He opened the door quickly walking in setting the food and drinks down on the table and than took the supplies from the Argonian. “Thanks.” He said pulling out some coin giving it to him for the help, he nodded at Farkas and than turned walking out of the room. 

Farkas set the rest of the things on the table. “Hey I got some food.” He said to Eleanea, he furrowed down his eyebrows not hearing a response from her. “Hey.” He said turning to her looking at her, he smiled a bit seeing that she had fallen asleep. “That didn’t take long.” Farkas mumbled to himself looking over to the small window still seeing light shine through it. It was early in the evening now and Farkas couldn’t help but start to think about the carriages, he remembered what the Dark Elf man said they should start to arrive.

He wondered when they would become destroyed and than what was going to happen after that, how long it would take them to notice, and if they would actually come for them or not. If so than he knew they had to be ready, Gorjim was a tough son of a bitch he wondered what Luyi was like. He shook his head forcing the thoughts away. 'I’ll worry about it when it gets here.’ He thought to himself grabbing the large bowl pouring water into it, he started to un buckle his armor and take it off. He took one last glance at Eleanea and than finished taking his armor off, he took a cloth dipping it in the water and began to clean himself off.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rolled down the sky and the moon has taken its place along with several stars. Farkas had crawled into bed next to Eleanea and fell asleep not too long ago, Eleanea remained in her same spot that she first fell asleep in. A loud slamming knock came to their door causing them both to jump awake, Eleanea rolled over onto her back sitting up a bit blinking away her sleepy blurry vision.

Another round of loud knocks came causing Farkas to quickly sit up in bed. “Eleanea!?! I need you to wake up this is important!” She heard Morri’s voice from the other side of the door, her and Farkas exchanged quick glances and than both jumped out of bed. Eleanea hurried over to the door and as soon as she opened it Morri bolted through the door, he looked at Farkas and than Eleanea panic written all over his face, he was out of breath.

Eleanea quickly shut the door and walked over to Morri. “What is it?” She asked him furrowing down her eyebrows. “It’s Luyi and he’s pissed! He’s had letters sent out to all those around offering a huge reward to who ever brings you to him and anyone who was helping you. Shit Eleanea what if he know’s I’ve helped you and is after me too I don’t stand a chance!” Morri began to pace back and forth breathing hard and sweat rolling down his face.

Eleanea quickly grabbed his shoulders making him face her. “Morri calm down! He doesn’t know how could he?” She gave him a crooked smile trying to comfort him but it wasn’t working, he just shrugged her hands off of him and shook his head. “What do we do..” Morri continued to panic, Eleanea sighed shaking her head at him. “Morri this is part of the plan! I need him to come for me.” She explained trying to get him to calm down. “But it’s not just him dammit! It’s everyone now and he had eyes everywhere he must know I’ve helped you!” Morri held his forehead keeping his pacing going.

He shook his head quickly rubbing his temples trying to think. “Alright...Alright! I gotta hide, I gotta run..I’ll...I’ll..” Morri stuttered and spatted out his words trying to come up with something but nothing would come to his mind, only more panic began to overcome him. Eleanea tapped her chin looking down at the ground thinking for a moment, Farkas looked at Eleanea and than back to Morri watching him pace. “Walking back and forth doesn’t do anything now does it.” He said raising an eyebrow at Morri. “Shut up I’m trying to think.” Morri said raising a hand up to Farkas, Farkas just shook his head and sat himself down back on the bed.

Eleanea quickly stepped in front of Morri causing him to stop his pacing and to look at her. “I’ve got an idea Morri, to help you and to help me.” She said raising her hands up trying to get him to calm down and to listen. “He said anyone to bring me to him right? Do you know where too?” She asked him raising an eyebrow. 

Morri furrowed his eyebrows a little trying to think. “U-uh yea I think so..” He said taking out a folded piece of paper, he opened it up reading it out loud. “To whom ever can bring the one called Eleanea to me I will offer a reward that is worth it. Bring her to the den near Ivarstead, Ivarstead!?” Morri began to panic again. “If he’s chosen near Ivarstead than he knows your in the area! So he must know that I’ve..” Morri was about to start pacing again but Eleanea grabbed his arm stopping him.

She raised her eyebrows at him grabbing his attention again. “Don’t start freaking out again, I have a plan.” She said giving him another half smile, he sighed slowly shaking his head. “Getting real tired of your plans Eleanea.” Morri said crossing his arms looking away. Eleanea slightly turned to look at Farkas and than turned back to Morri. “The best way for me to really find him is let myself become captured.” She began to explain but Farkas quickly jumped up from the bed grabbing her attention. “What? No way.” He immediately protested walking over to her.

Eleanea placed a hand on Farkas’s arm giving him a small smile. “Let me finish.” She said tilting her head a bit at him, Farkas sighed nodding to her crossing his arms. “As I was saying, it would be easier and quicker if I were to be captured.” She shifted her eyes directly towards Morri. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He said furrowing down his eyebrows looking at her in question. “You will be one to capture me.” She gave him a wide smile. “What! No way, no no nope! No!” Morri said quickly walking towards the door but Eleanea ran right in front of him blocking the door. “It’s the perfect plan Morri!” She said raising her hands up to calm him down.

Morri just quickly shook his head turning around and away from Eleanea. “You’re insane! No way am I doing that!” He walked over to the window looking out it to see if he could see anybody familiar around, basically ones he did not want to see. “Don’t be such a coward!” She shouted at him furrowing down her eyebrows. He quickly snapped back at her. “I’m no coward! I’m just no fool and neither is Luyi!” Morri glared at her a bit. “Do you honestly think that Luyi would believe that I was able to capture you? You!?” Morrie crossed his arms keeping his eyes on her.

Eleanea rubbed the back of her neck. “Tell him you had help.” She shrugged trying to think of a story to tell. Morri just sighed loudly rubbing his forehead trying to think, Farkas watched them both waiting to see what would happen next. “Tell him you said you hired some help to catch me, but you need to make it believable like saying it took a long time and I killed most of your men.” She grinned a bit, Farkas couldn’t help but chuckle. “You give yourself too much credit.” He said teasingly, Eleanea gave him a smile. “It’s believable!” She said crossing her arms.

Farkas smirked looking away a bit. “I guess that could work.. But what if he knows I’ve helped you and it’d be like turning myself in.” Morri shook his head. “If he knew you helped me your name would be on the letter, or they would of done something by now.” She furrowed down her eyebrows a bit. Morri sighed loudly again slowly turning around to face Eleanea. “Fine, how do we do this?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Eleanea smiled walking over to a table grabbing a piece of bread taking a bite out of it. “Well first we gotta make me look beat up, can’t go looking like I’m fancy for a party.” She said with a mouth full of food. “You don’t.” Farkas said with a chuckle, she furrowed her eyebrows a bit to object but than remembered that she never really did clean herself up after the mine. She looked down seeing she was still dirty from before. “Oh well looks like I already look worse for wear but not bad enough.” She said looking up at Morri. 

Farkas raised an eyebrow at her in question. “I need a few cuts and a few bruises to make it seem real.” She said looking at them both. “Morri you do it.” She said handing him a dagger. “What?! No way you do it to yourself!” He said taking a few steps back. “I can’t do it to myself it’d be obvious.” She furrowed down her eyebrows, she turned to Farkas. “You can do it than.” She nodded to him. 

Farkas looked at her like she was mad. “I can’t do that.” He said furrowing down his eyebrows. “Well I need someone too!” Eleanea sighed a bit annoyed. “We need to convince him or-” She was quickly cut off by Morri hitting her on the back of the head with a large metal candle stick knocking her our. “What’d you do that for!” Farkas yelled at him getting ready to throw some punches. “I can say I knocked her out! It’s believable right?” Morri quickly took a few steps back away from Farkas. “W-well yea..But did you have to actually knock her out!?” Farkas quickly knelt down beside Eleanea making sure she was alright.

Morri rubbed the back of his head. “Well now it’s just more believable...” Morri said feeling a bit bad for not really thinking about that one all the way through. Farkas just sighed shaking his head, he looked up at Morri with irritation in his eyes. “Okay well now what?” He asked furrowing down his eyebrows at him. Morri walked over kneeling down on the other side of Eleanea. “I’ll gather some things up and than come back to get her, I have an extra horse you can use to follow us but make sure you keep your distance!” Morri said pointing a finger at Farkas. Farkas nodded at him understanding. “You will know when to come out.” Morri said getting up and beginning to walk out of the room. “I will be back, prep her up for me.” Morri said waving to Eleanea.

Farkas raised an eyebrow at him in question. “What do you mean?” He asked. “Tie her up with some rope.” Morri replied to Farkas. Farkas nodded to him getting up and walking over to his bag to get out some rope, Morri left the room to go gather some things.


	12. Chapter 12

After a little bit Morri returned to the room with a large bag placed on his back, Farkas picked Eleanea up in his arms and followed Morri out. Morri led Farkas out a different door that led out of Riften. They both walked down the doc’s outside of Riften and there were two horses waiting for them at the end of the doc’s. 

Morri took got up onto his horse and Farkas carefully handed Eleanea to him. “Be careful..” Farkas said a bit worried to Morri. “Don’t worry just make sure you follow us okay.” Morri said with a nervous tone of voice. Farkas nodded giving him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry.” Farkas said climbing up on the other horse.

Morri rode off and Farkas waited just a little while so he could get a good distance between them, once he thought it was good enough he kicked the sides of the horse and the horse began to walk and than turned started to gallop. Morri stayed on the main road and Farkas took paths around the road to make sure he couldn’t be seen but he could still see Morri and Eleanea.

Eleanea slowly regained consciousness, her head throbbed. She blinked away blurry vision and than looked around slowly seeing she was moving, she quickly sat up looking behind her seeing Morri. He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry couldn’t think of anything else.” He shrugged keeping his hold onto her, Eleanea tried to shift around but it was difficult, she than realized that her hands were tied up behind her back. “Oh..” She mumbled. “I guess this works, but you didn’t have to really knock me out.” She sneered a little bit remembering the pain on the back of her head. “I was just trying to make it more believable I panicked, it was better than your plan.” Morri defended himself.

Eleanea couldn’t help but chuckle at it. “I’m not angry, just really didn’t want a head ache while I fight Luyi but I’ll deal with it.” She shrugged looking around to see if she could see Farkas anywhere. “Where’s Farkas?” She asked him. “Hopefully close by somewhere, we can’t do this with out him.” Morri’s voice was a bit shaky as his nerves began to act up again. Eleanea nodded in agreement still shifting her eyes around to see if she could see any kinds of signs from him but she knew she most likely wouldn’t. If she could tell he was near and hiding than so could Luyi and his men, she sighed feeling her stomach began to twist and turn by the very thought of coming face to face with him.

Farkas watched from the distance, he felt a little relieved seeing that Eleanea was now awake. He feared that she would still be knocked out by the time they had gotten there and he would have to face this guy alone. Not technically alone since Morri would be there but he knew Morri would probably run off and hide somewhere and he didn’t blame the guy. He got mixed in all this but for good reasons, when this over neither Morri or Eleanea would have to worry about Luyi ever again, they would free. Farkas couldn’t help but smile at the thought, he kicked the side of the horse again telling it to start walking so he wouldn’t loose them.

Farkas thought about what they would do after this was all finally over, him and Eleanea could both live in Jorrvaskr and do jobs there. She would stay with him in his room of course and than maybe down the road they would buy their own home and start new chapters in their lives. He smiled to himself feeling silly for thinking of such things but he couldn’t help it, he had fallen for Eleanea and he couldn’t picture living with out her and felt excited just by thinking about it all. He shook his head putting the thoughts at the back of his mind, right now he had to stay focused who knew how big of a battle was awaiting them.

The sun had begun to rise in the sky as they drew near to Ivarstead, Eleanea sighed looking down at the ground watching dirt get kicked back by the hooves of the horse. She looked up at the sky seeing it slowly turn a light orange color and the normal blue of the sky also began to appear. “Alright we’re almost there.” Morri said with a nervous tone to his voice, he sighed looking around too see if he could possibly see Farkas or anything from him but he couldn’t, he guessed that is a good thing because that either means he is good at hiding or he isn’t following them. 

Morri got a quick panic feeling in his gut, he tightened his grip around the rope that drove the horse, and the horse nayed a bit in complaint that he was beginning to make it uncomfortable for it. “Relax Morri this will work.” Eleanea whispered noticing his sudden movements. “Shh we’re almost there, now listen for it to be believable I’ll have to be a bit rough on you so no hard feelings right?” He said looking at her a bit worried. “I didn’t expect anything else Morri.” She chuckled out, she heard a few leafs rustling and some rocks falling down a nearby hill, she smirked a bit having a feeling that it was Farkas. She couldn’t be certain for sure but the thought of him being close made her feel better.

After a little while longer they began to trail off the road and found some hidden paths that would be almost impossible to find unless it was on an accident. The path led through some trees and than down a couple steep hills and than they finally came across the den, it was a cave that had a small stream running out of it. A few men were stationed outside it and they perked up seeing them draw near, Morri stopped the horse taking in a silent deep breath. “Go and get Luyi! I have a gift for him.” He said jumped down from the horse, he grabbed Eleanea’s arm yanking her off the horse and than pushed her down onto the ground forcing her to get on her knees. She winced a bit from the tight grip but made no other movements, she just kept her head lowered and her eyes on the ground, the men quickly nodded running off into the cave.

Farkas left his horse behind so when he walked it would be quieter, he was on top of a small cliff that over looked on the cave. He got down low to the ground beside a giant log and a rock, he clenched his jaw seeing how Morri handled Eleanea but he knew it was for show, they had to make it believable some how. He sighed quietly watching and anxiously waiting to finally see who this Luyi guy is.

After a little while the same two men came back out of the cave with about eight more following them. Morri clenched his jaw feeling his stomach twist and turn into knots and his throat become dry but he kept his cool the best he could, he winced hearing Luyi’s familiar deep loud laughter come out from behind the men. Eleanea slowly looked up already feeling a fire begin to burn inside her, she swallowed hard watching all the men back away letting Luyi walk through them.

Farkas’s eyes widened seeing a large Orc walk out through the men, he was a bit surprised. He didn’t know what too expect this Luyi guy to be but he defiantly didn’t expect him to be an Orc. Luyi seemed to tower over the rest of them especially Morri, he wore large metal plated armor that gleamed in the sunlight, he had a large Orcish battle axe on his back. He laughed even louder as he saw Eleanea down on the ground. “Well, well, well, look who we have here!” He shouted out full of laughter, he knelt down grabbing her face forcing her to look at him. “You’ve been one naughty girl Eleanea.” He said with a wide grin on his face.

Eleanea deeply glared at him but had a smirk on her face. “You sure did work hard to get my attention didn’t you? A bit desperate don’t you think?” He said letting go of her face standing up straight. “What can I say, a girl likes to be noticed.” She smirked watching him. Luyi just glared at her feeling his anger begin to rise. “Well you did one hell of job for it!” He yelled out looking out at all of his men, he turned to Morri raising an eyebrow. “You’re the one who captured her?” He asked doubtful crossing his arms.

Morri nervously nodded to him. “I had help of course.” He replied slightly looking down at Eleanea. “And who helped you?” Luyi sneered at the little nervous elf in front of him. “I just hired some local thugs to help me, she managed to kill most of them but she was injured enough to where I could come up from behind and knock her out.” Morri replied looking up at Luyi and than scanned his eyes over all the men. Luyi furrowed down his eyebrows looking down at Eleanea, he examined her closely seeing she was dirty, he walked around her a bit to take a look from behind and he saw some blood that trailed from her head down her neck. “Good work.” He said grinning at Morri, Morri felt a bit relieved but didn’t let it show on him for fear of giving it away.

Farkas slowly sat up watching carefully, he clenched his jaw and fists watching this Luyi guy spit out at Eleanea and begin to throw threats at her. Farkas wanted to leap out and start slashing at them all but he knew that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, he knew it would mostly likely just get them all killed. He didn’t like the way this Luyi guy looked, he looked dangerous and looked like he had killed a lot of people. Farkas noticed that there was a strange glow to his battle axe, he furrowed down his eyebrows trying to examine it the best he could from his position. The battle axe had a faint reddish glow to it, he noticed a symbol on the top of it near the handle, it was the symbol that represented worshipers for Mehrunes Dagon. 'Well that’s great.’ Farkas thought to himself getting a bad feeling in his gut just from looking at the weapon. 

Luyi gave Eleanea another wide grin. “I think I’m going to have some fun with you before I show you what happens when you cross me!” He yelled at her some more, he licked his lips examining her closely. “Get her up but leave the rope on of course, it’ll be easier that way.” He chuckled out turning his back walking towards his men, the men around him laughed along with him. Morri grabbed Eleanea’s arm picking her up from the ground, he quickly cut the rope from around her wrists placing the dagger in her hand. “Be careful.” He whispered to her watching them all carefully. “Follow me and I’ll get you your reward boy.” Luyi called back to him.

Eleanea grinned eyeing them all. “Oh I would but I just remembered something.” Morri called out loudly making Luyi turn to look at him. “I just remembered that I...Need to get out of here! Do it now!” He yelled running away quickly trying to get out of there as fast as he could. Before they knew it, before Eleanea and Farkas even knew it people began to run out from behind far trees, people sat up from behind rocks and fallen trees quickly drawing arrows back pointing them all towards the men below.

Farkas quickly got up looking out around him seeing people run by him standing over the cliff pulling back more arrows pointing them down, Farkas was frozen in shock for a moment. ‘Did Morri do all this?!’ He thought to himself a bit un believing of what he was seeing, he couldn’t help but smile as he quickly took out his great sword running out and sliding down the cliff. He quickly ran over to Eleanea. “Morri you beautiful son of a bitch!” Eleanea shouted with laughter, she quickly threw the dagger out hitting one of the men in the forehead with it. 

She un sheathed her swords standing there ready. Luyi’s eyes widened as he looked out at all the people around him, he recognized almost all of them. They all were supposed to be working for him, he sneered and glared at them all deeply. “Bunch of traitors!” He yelled out in anger at all of them. Eleanea grinned but it quickly faded once she saw several more men flood out of the cave standing ready behind Luyi but more people came running from the hills standing behind Eleanea with weapons drawn ready. All these people had similar stories like Eleanea’s and Morri’s. There were Khajiit’s, Wood Elves, Breton’s, and Dark Elves, Eleanea grinned taking a few steps closer to Luyi. “You should’ve known this would happen some day Luyi, you go around doing what you’ve been doing for so long and your actions come back around to bite you in the ass!” She yelled at him pointing a sword at him

Luyi just smirked and laughed at her loudly causing the rest of his men to burst out into laughter as well. “You think even with all of these people you can take me?! Most of these people have never held a weapon in their lives, your all going to die!” He yelled taking out his battle axe, once he un sheathed it, it glowed a brighter red than before. “Kill them all! Leave no one alive!” Luyi commanded and just as he did all of his men ran out from behind him.

Arrows quickly came flying from above hitting several of the men and the group of people from behind Eleanea and Farkas quickly charged out clashing blades against Luyi’s men. Eleanea and Farkas quickly leaped out swinging and slashing at anybody who was near. Eleanea felt more confident now knowing she had more help and it made her feel even better knowing that all these people including herself would finally be free from Luyi’s grasp. 

Luyi’s men killed a great number of their people but they also took a large number out of them as well. Eleanea stabbed her blade into a guy who was running at her and than cut one deep in the stomach. “Yeaaah!” Luyi yelled out throwing his great axe up in the air about to bring it down on top of Eleanea but Farkas quickly got in the way blocking him with his great sword, as Luyi’s great axed bashed against Farkas’s great sword flames spat out of his axe burning Farkas’s face a bit. Farkas winced in pain but didn’t back down, he pushed his great sword forward hard causing Luyi to stumble back a bit.

Eleanea was about to run over to help Farkas but a couple of men got in her way, she sneered at them quickly swinging her blades out at them. She slightly looked up seeing some of the arrow shooters being taken down but there were still several left of them. Luyi jumped back dodging Farkas’s swing and than quickly swung out his great axe cutting Farkas in the stomach with it. “Ah!” Farkas yelled in pain taking a few steps back, the cut burn as if it were on fire. Farkas glared at him deeply jumped towards him again swinging his great sword but Luyi just threw his arm out quickly grabbing the blade into his hand making it stop immediately.

Farkas’s eyes grew wide looking down at the tip of his blade in Luyi’s grip. He saw blood begin to slowly slip down his arm from his palm where he caught the blade. A wide grin appeared on Luyi’s face seeing the look on Farkas’s face, Farkas trying to rip his blade out of his grip but it was no use the blade wouldn’t budge. “What the-” Farkas began to say but was quickly cut off by Luyi yanking the blade from Farkas’s hand and throwing it to the side, he quickly grabbed Farkas by the shoulder head budding him hard to where he fell back onto the ground.

Farkas groaned in pain placing a hand on his nose, he slowly sat up looking up Luyi. Luyi just laughed seeing him struggle on the ground. “You call this a fight!” He yelled quickly swinging his battle axe up in the air above Farkas but before it could fall down upon him Eleanea quickly jumped in the way blocking it with both of her blades. “I wouldn’t call it a fight anymore.” Eleanea smirked, Luyi slightly looked around seeing that most of his men were dead or had run off, he just sneered turning back towards Eleanea. “There’s not much left of your’s either! I’ll still kill everyone of you!” He yelled quickly swinging his axe back up in the air and than hitting it hard against her blades causing them to vibrate in her hands, for a moment she thought they were going to break.

Eleanea took a few steps back glaring at him deeply, she quickly whirled around swinging her blades at him, he managed to block her attacks only getting cut a few times. It looked like they were doing nothing at all to him, she sneered feeling herself start to become aggravated. She swung another attack towards him but he quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her, he squeezed her wrist forcing her to drop her blade. He snickered seeing how weak she was, while he was distracted for a moment Eleanea quickly swung her other arm up stabbing her blade into his arm that held his battle axe. Luyi yelled out in pain quickly throwing Eleanea to the side, she hit the ground hard. He grabbed the blade yanking it out of his arm. “Bitch!” He yelled at her gripping onto the blade tightly. 

He began to walk towards her but Farkas quickly jumped up onto his back, Farkas wrapped an arm around his neck trying to choke him but Luyi just grabbed Farkas throwing him off of him back onto the ground. Luyi kicked hard at Farkas’s side keeping him down on the ground. “Fool!” He shouted at Farkas, Farkas coughed struggling for air. He held onto his side slowly getting up from the ground, he looked to the side seeing his weapon was too far from him to reach in time. Farkas took a few steps back from him trying to think of what to do. “Now die!” Luyi yelled running at him with the blade, with out much of a thought Eleanea quickly jumped up from the ground throwing herself in front of the blade. Farkas froze in his place for a moment not really sure of what just happened, his eyes widened seeing Eleanea stand right in front of him with a blade that went right through her.

His heart dropped in his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick. “No..” He managed to speak out quietly, Eleanea leaned over gripping Luyi’s wrist tightly so that it was difficult for him to grip the blade any more. Luyi was a bit shocked at what just happened but a quiet laughter escaped his lips. “You’re nothing but a fool Eleanea..” He whispered to her with a wide grin spreading across his face. “What would your parents think of you now?” He said with a sharp hurtful voice. Eleanea slowly looked up at him beginning to taste her own blood. “They would be proud.” She had to force herself to speak, she immediately started to cough and gag on her own blood making it hard to breath.

Before Luyi could get another word out an arrow quickly flew from the cliff hitting him in the side of the neck, he froze in his place feeling the arrow deep in his skin. He let go of the blade beginning to stumble back and choke from the arrow lodged in his throat, he slowly turned his head seeing it was Morri standing on top of the cliff pulling back another arrow. “That was for Rhana.” Morri said glaring at him deeply, he quickly shot out the other arrow hitting Luyi straight in the forehead with it causing him to fall back onto the ground finally dead. “And that was for all the others.” He choked out feeling tears begin to run from eyes, he quickly looked over at Eleanea.

Eleanea quickly dropped to her knees, she looked down at the blade that was stabbed into her stomach. “Damn..” She coughed out, she could feel blood begin to run from her lips down her chin. “Eleanea!” Farkas yelled running to her, Eleanea slightly turned her head to look at him but she ended up falling down onto the ground. Farkas quickly got down on the ground next to her carefully placing his arm underneath her neck holding her up so she could breath better. Farkas looked at the sword and than to her face, he felt his heart begin to ache and his stomach tighten. “You’re going to be okay..” He whispered to her trying to convince himself of that.

Farkas quickly gripped the blade and yanked it out of her, Eleanea cried out in pain but she knew it had to be done. “You’re fine, you’re going to be okay!” Farkas said again putting his hand over her wound trying to contain the bleeding, he bit his bottom lip looking around quickly trying to figure out what to do. “Dammit..” He mumbled feeling a lump rise up in his throat. “Farkas.” Eleanea coughed out, Farkas quickly looked back at her placing his hand on the side of her face. “Don’t speak you’re going to be okay.” He said again looking deeply into her eyes, she gave him a small smile. Eleanea slowly looked up at the sky seeing a couple birds fly across it, she felt like the pain was beginning to disappear and herself becoming light headed. “Farkas.” She quietly spoke again.

Farkas looked at her as his eyes began to water. “Where do you think people like me go when they die?” She quietly asked feeling her eyelids start to become heavy. Farkas clenched his jaw holding her tighter in his arms. “You’re not going to die!” He shouted his voice becoming to crack. “Nords have their own place and the others all have their own but what about me? Do the gods even give a damn about people like me?” She said with a shaky voice, tears began to run from her eyes as she slowly felt herself begin to slip away. “Eleanea?” Farkas said looking at her with hurt worried eyes. Eleanea couldn’t help but smile at the small relief she felt as everything slowly started to go dark. “Eleanea!” Farkas yelled shaking her a bit trying to get her to open back up her eyes, but she didn’t.


	13. Chapter 13

Farkas felt a panicked feeling rise up in him, his throat began to tighten as he felt small tears fall down his cheeks. “Eleanea wake up!” He yelled again gripping her hard and shaking her some more. “Dammit!” He yelled dropping his head down laying it on her chest, he could still hear her breathing but it was starting to slowly disappear as did her heart beat. He clenched his jaw feeling more tears run down his cheeks. “It wasn’t suppose to end like this..” He whispered with a shaky voice. “It doesn’t have too.” He heard a voice say.

Farkas looked up seeing Morri and what remained of the others standing behind him, a Khajiit woman stepped forward. “It may not be too late, but we must hurry come and follow this one!” She said quickly walking over handing Farkas a damp cloth to place over Eleanea’s wound to slow down the bleeding. Farkas pressed the cloth down on the wound and than quickly got up holding Eleanea tightly in his arms.

They all quickly ran from the cave making their way up the hills and through the trees. The Khajiit woman led them to a camp that was set up quite a ways away from the den, she walked over to a tent holding the opening up and waved to Farkas gesturing for him to go in. Farkas quickly went into the tent and carefully laid Eleanea down on a bed roll that laid in the middle of it, he knelt down besides her seeing her chest lift up only a little bit showing how little breath she had left. Farkas clenched his jaw quickly looking up at the Khajiit woman. “We need to hurry or-” She quickly cut him off by raising a hand up to him. “You must leave, this one will do the best this one can, do not get your hopes up.” She said her ears lowering a bit.

Farkas walked out of the tent looking down at the ground with a frown forming on his face. He slowly looked up seeing Morri and the others stand around, Farkas looked around seeing some more tents pitched up but he knew most of the ones who probably used these tents wont be using them anymore. “Thank you for your help.” Farkas said turning his head back towards the others. “I’m sorry we lost so many.” Morri said looking down a the ground. “Morri, when did you go to all of those people for help?” Farkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows, he didn’t recall him being gone that long before they left Riften.

Morri looked up at him. “I didn’t go to all of them, I only needed to go to a couple of them. They spreaded the word, I didn’t know that so many of them would show up actually I wasn’t sure any of them would show up but I did hope..” Morri rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ones who were left. “Of course we showed up, that son of a bitch had it coming.” A Dark Elf man stepped out and stood next to Morri, he was wounded badly but he could still walk.

Morri smiled at them all feeling grateful. “Now we don’t have to worry about him ever again.” He said feeling a bit of happiness rise in him but it quickly faded away when he looked back at the tent and thought of Eleanea, he looked down shifting his eyes to Farkas. “I’m sorry about-” He began to say but quickly shut up seeing the look on Farkas’s face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about she’ll be fine.” Farkas said walking away from all of them. “Where are you going?” Morri asked with a nervous shaky voice. “I need to go back to get my sword.” Farkas replied, he remembered leaving it there it didn’t cross his mind because he was so worried about Eleanea. 

He had to get away, to go walk, he couldn’t stand the wait or the suspense, his heart ached by just the thought of her and the thought that he might have to live with out her. He quickly forced the thoughts out of his mind, he wouldn’t have them. 'Eleanea is going to be fine.’ He thought to himself but his gut told him otherwise. He made his way back to the den and sneered at Luyi’s corpse, he gave it a hard kick and than walked over to his great sword picking it up placing it back on his back.

He sighed deeply looking down at the ground, he didn’t want to go back he felt like he couldn’t take it. He swallowed the lump down that was rising in his throat, he sighed again looking back up beginning to walk again. 'I’ll just go to Ivarstead to get some supplies.’ He thought to himself knowing it wasn’t too far from where he was at. He walked away from the den and promised himself he would never go back there again, nothing but left there but fowl memories and bodies that deserved nothing but to rot and be forgotten. 

It took a little while to get to Ivarstead mainly because he would stop to just sit down for a moment trying to wrap his head around everything and try to make himself feel better about the situation with Eleanea. He walked into the town keeping his eyes a head ignoring everybody around him, some would talk a bit to him but he just blocked them all out. He went into the Inn and walked over to Wilhelm. Wilhem gave Farkas a warm smile. “Welcome back friend been a while since I’ve see you, can I get you anything?” He asked with his smile slowly fading away seeing the look on Farkas’s face.

Farkas reached back grabbing one of his coin purses. “Give me what ever supplies you got.” He said placing the coin purse down on the counter, Wilhelm slowly nodded walking over to his shelves. Farkas waited patiently and than when Wilhelm brought back the things Farkas grabbed his bag and just shoved everything inside of it. “Thanks.” He said turning and walking away from the counter. “Anytime..” Wilhelm said raising an eye brow a bit confused by Farkas’s attitude but left it alone.

Instead of heading straight back to the camp Farkas just ended up walking around for a long time, he stopped coming across a familiar stream and took a quick bath in it. After he was all done he sat down on a rock beginning to tend to the wounds he had, he looked down at the wound on his stomach seeing it was more of a burn than a cut. Just thinking about that sword gave Farkas a bad feeling, he didn’t like the Daedric Princes or the people that worshiped them ever since he got cured from being a werewolf, he knew nothing good ever came out of it.

He sat on the rock looking out at the water for what seemed to be hours, he didn’t want to go back. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Eleanea didn’t make it, just thinking about it made him want to be sick. He watched a few fish jump up in the water and than he watched a small mud crab chase the fish around desperately trying to get something to eat. He sighed deeply knowing he had to go back eventually, he slowly got up from the stone grabbing his armer putting it back on. He gathered his things and slowly made his way back to the camp.

He found himself wondering around again, he cursed at himself for being such a coward but it was hard. He stopped looking down at the ground watching a small beetle crawl over his boot to reach the other side of the ground, he looked up at the trees seeing a few birds perched up on the branches. Some were watching him with curious eyes and others were probably looking for their next meal, he sighed loudly finally making himself go back to the camp to face whatever news awaited him.

As he approached the camp he saw the Khajiit woman kneeling down by a fire they must of built while he was gone. He looked around seeing Morri got the horse that Farkas rode back but he didn’t see the other one, he assumed it died in the cross fire of the battle or ran off somewhere. He stopped for a moment feeling his heart begin to beat against his chest and than took a deep breath slowly walking up to the Khajiit woman. 

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps approach her, she saw it was Farkas and glared at him a bit. “Where have you been?” She crossed her arms a bit aggravated. “This one had been waiting for you for hours!” She hissed at him with her ears going back a bit. “Sorry I was just..” He began to say but had no excuse for being away for so long. “Save it.” She said a smile replacing the angry look on her face, Farkas raised an eyebrow in question at it. “She is okay.” Was all she had to say, Farkas raised his eyebrows at her feeling his heart leap in his chest. “W-what?” He asked stuttered a bit. “You heard right, she is okay but still very weak, she needs much rest.” The Khajiit gave him a warm smile feeling a bit relieved herself.

With out saying another word to her Farkas quickly rushed past her and into the tent, he saw Eleanea laying asleep on the bedroll. Her wounds were wrapped up and he saw a bit color back into her skin, he noticed she wasn’t wearing her armor anymore but he knew it was probably because the Khajiit had to wrap up her wound. Farkas slowly sat down on the ground next to Eleanea, he gently placed a hand on her cheek stroking it softly. 

Eleanea’s face twitched a bit from his touch, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head looking up at Farkas. She could hardly move and when she tried to her hole body ached too much for it, but seeing his face made her heart feel warm and a smile slowly spread across her face. “Eleanea...” He whispered looking down at her with his eyes full of happiness. “How do you feel?” He asked continuing to stroke her cheek lovingly. “Like shit.” She replied with her usual grin on her face.

Farkas couldn’t help but laugh seeing she was still the same even after all that. He leaned down quickly placing a deep kiss on her lips, and than rested his forehead onto hers looking deeply into her eyes. “I thought I lost you...” He whispered with a shaky voice, Eleanea gave him a crooked smile. “Thought you’d be rid of me that easy did you?” She said jokingly, she managed to laugh a little but it quickly turned into a cough of pain.

Farkas smiled and than placed another kiss on her lips and than kissed forehead. “How long do you think till your up on your feet again?” He asked sitting up. “Tomorrow.” She said, she tried to sit up but instead she winced in pain and fell back down on the bed roll. “More like a few days.” Farkas laughed a little, he laid down next to her carefully placing an arm over her and used the other to prop himself up. “After you get better we’re going straight back to Whiterun and staying there.” He said looking into her eyes. 

Eleanea smiled slowly raising a hand up placing it on the side of his face. “Sounds good too me.” She replied with a warm smile. Farkas kissed her forehead and than began to stroke her hair watching her slowly fall back asleep, he smiled knowing that they would have each other now no matter what. She was free and now she was completely his, he was never going to let anything ever happen to her again.

Vilkas finally returned to Whiterun after his search, he didn’t even bother to go to the final destination where Krissy was last seen, he knew it was hopeless and felt like he should just give up on it all. She didn’t want to be found that part was obvious but why couldn’t she have just told him or came to him, maybe she didn’t care about him anymore. Vilkas forced the thoughts out of his mind and was looking forward to nothing more than his warm bed and some warm food.

He walked up the steps towards Jorrvaskr and opened the door seeing a couple faces turn towards him as they heard the door open. “You’re back already?” Aela said a bit surprised. “What do you mean already, I was gone for days.” He furrowed his eyebrows down at Aela. “Yea but I imagined it longer.” She shrugged taking a drink of some mead, Vilkas just sighed ignoring her heading for the stairs. “You going downstairs?” She asked him raising an eyebrow. “Yea? Why all the questions?” He asked looking at her feeling like he was not in the mood for her tonight. “Just curious.” Aela smirked a bit looking away from him.

Vilkas rolled his eyes and walked downstairs, he had to get out of his armor and into clean clothing. He had to make himself feel better somehow. 'I think a night full of drinking will do that.’ He thought to himself feeling his stomach begin to twist and turn again. He walked down the hallway and turned towards his room, he reached for the door about to open it but heard some shuffling around from the inside. He furrowed down his eyebrows stopping and listening closely, the last time he found someone in his room when he was returning it was someone who wanted to murder.

He clenched his jaw slowly grabbing the door handle and opened the door a little bit to peak inside but he couldn’t see anybody so far. 'Maybe it’s just my imagination.’ He thought to himself sighing deeply, he threw open his door and than closed it behind him. He turned dropping his things down onto the floor and stopped hearing some movement behind him. Vilkas quickly turned around to face who ever it was and than froze seeing a familiar woman standing in front of him, a woman he’s looked high and low for and how she was here. “Krissy.” He said feeling his heart begin to beat quickly in his chest.

She gave him a nervous smile, she felt stupid for suddenly being here. He was probably furious at her for being gone for so long and not giving him any word of where she went, but after she ran into Farkas and Eleanea she had to come back to see him. She couldn’t be away from him any longer, she didn’t know what to expect from him once he saw her and seeing him just stand there looking at her made her stomach hurt. 

She swallowed hard feeling her heart beat against her chest. “Vilkas I-I..” She began to say but Vilkas cut her off by quickly stepping to her and wrapping his arms around her, she surprised at his reaction but immediately threw her arms around him hugging him tight. Vilkas held her close to him, when he saw her at first he thought he may of been seeing things but now he knew for sure she was actually there, he took in a deep breath smelling her sweet smell that she always had.

He pulled back from the hug a little bit and locked his lips onto hers, she gasped a little surprised but kissed him back keeping her arms tightly around him. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes deeply, he placed his hand on her cheek stroking it lovingly. “Krissy...” He whispered to her with a smile slowly appearing on his face. “Dammit woman where have you been.” He said bringing her in to another hug, they both stood there in silence for a moment holding each other tightly. “I’ve missed you so much..” He whispered again, Krissy buried her face into his neck she felt like she wanted to cry.

She missed him so much that it hurt and now that she was finally back in his arms she felt complete again. “Vilkas I’m so sorry..” She began to tremble feeling her guilt begin to overwhelm her, for some long she wanted to come to him but she was always afraid. Afraid that he might not want her anymore because she had just disappeared or maybe put him danger but now she didn’t worry anymore. “You have nothing to be sorry about..” He whispered to her. “But you do know that I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again right?” He couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Krissy smiled pulling back from the hug a little, she looked down a bit and than looked back up at Vilkas. “Krissy...Even if you can’t say here than let me come with you.” Vilkas said with almost a pleading voice. “I don’t care what we face or go against, I will stay and fight by your side no matter what.” He said looking deeply into her eyes. “Allow me to come with you...I can’t stand the thought of you being away anymore..” He whispered with a shaky voice, she gave him a big warm smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Vilkas.” She said feeling her eyes begin to water. Vilkas smiled bringing her in for another hug, he kissed the top of her head and than laid his head down resting his cheek on her head. “I wasn’t going to give you a choice anyways.” He said causing Krissy to bust out into small laughter, he smiled closing his eyes. Finally everything is as it should be.


End file.
